


Delicate

by chicagochi4183



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 15:33:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 35,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicagochi4183/pseuds/chicagochi4183
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Astoria Greengrass has spent her entire life feeling inferior to her vivacious cousin Daphne. </p>
<p>Draco Malfoy needs to get out of a slump. </p>
<p>So, in a way, they're perfect for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

Introduction

Astoria Greengrass spent her entire life being delicate. Her cousin Daphne was the wild one, hair like fire, eyes like the sky at midnight, and she held herself with the air of one who was going to be a millionaire one day. Daphne was any man’s wet dream, untamable enough to be worth the challenge, gentle enough to possess that unmistakable womanly quality, slender enough to seem fragile, but spirited enough to seem fun. Her beauty was boundless, her grace effortless, and everyone saw her as the perfect everything.

You might wonder why Astoria cared so much about Daphne, but the truth is, it was hard not to. Everyone in her family compared them, because they were the closest in age. But it was also more than that. Astoria was born small, very petite, with curly platinum hair, and wide misty grey eyes that changed with her clothing. Daphne was born large but slim, with stick straight red hair and those disturbingly beautiful eyes. Astoria always stayed small. Around her family she always faded into the background, except when relatives questioned why she wasn’t more like her cousin. Everyone knew Daphne, she was almost everyone’s favorite, and at every family event at least 6 people chose to stand in awe of her. She got to go to Hogwarts, while Astoria was sent to Beauxbatons to learn to be ladylike. 

Not to say that Astoria was not beautiful. She was a Greengrass, which comes with flawless skin, perfectly tamable hair, natural grace and charm, a beautiful figure, and that heart melting smile. At Beauxbatons she was almost untouchable, everyone knew and loved her. It would have been perfectly alright except that the Greengrasses don’t live in France. And once Astoria was finished at Beauxbatons, as a respectable pureblood the next step was to get married to a respectable pureblood man.

Easier said than done.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter 1

 

            Astoria woke up with a jolt, looking around her in a panic. In France, she’d been almost completely isolated from the Voldemort conflict in Britain, but now that she was home she was afraid that anti-purebloods would attack her. Not that anyone could mistake her for Daphne, as her hair seemed to grow blonder by the day. In winter it’d been a pleasant shade of strawberry blonde, but now it was back to platinum, and the least of her worries.

 

            Casting a quick protection spell, she decided there was no point in trying to go back to sleep, and she instead went to her closet to pick out clothes.

 

“Damn it!” she muttered to herself as she surveyed her closet. In an effort to seem very pro-muggle, she’d donated several of her old robes and cloaks to the families who were displaced by the war. She then remembered her plans to go shopping that day, and cursed herself inwardly for not choosing an outfit the night before.

 

            Sighing, she pulled out a gray dress she’d gotten from a Great Aunt. A few helpful charms later she had a day dress worthy of a goddess. That was the one thing she had that Daphne lacked, a keen eye, not just for fashion, but for anything. That was part of the reason she’d decided to become a Healer. Quietly, she descended into the kitchen. The aforementioned Great Aunt could drop by any moment as she was prone to do, and she didn’t want to run into her Great Aunt and have her realize that Astoria had ‘ruined’ the dress.

 

            As soon as she made it into the kitchen she became a Greengrass, straight back, shoulders relaxed, smile on her face.

 

“Good morning” she sighed, smiling at her mother and father before sliding into a seat. She wasn’t actually surprised when nobody responded; she was used to it from her parents. Only three people in Astoria’s extended family really noticed her, her brother Apollo her Aunt Wilhelmina, and Daphne herself. Astoria mutely finished her breakfast, then stood and faced her mother.

 

“I’m going shopping in Diagon Alley mother” she said, with the air of someone who was used to getting her own way. She walked quietly out of her manor, and as soon as she was out of the boundaries of the house, apparated almost at once, and appeared in the middle of the crowded streets. Astoria had only once before been to Diagon Alley, and then it was a dark place, as people were so miserable about the war. Now it was so lively she hardly recognized it.

 

            Quickly and quietly she walked down the streets, for once trying to blend in. Her success was granted with shoves, as her frail body was tossed in the eager crowd, until she noticed an opening in an area that, for some reason, the crowd seemed to be avoiding. It was even on the side of the road of the dress shop she’d meant to check first.

 

            Quickly she shuffled to that open side of the road, only to run into the person that everyone else had been avoiding.

 

            The first things Astoria noticed were the eyes. Of course she knew little about Slytherin, as she’d gotten her education in France, but she imagined his fondness for silver was personified in eyes that color. The stranger’s eyes seemed to swirl between regular gray and misty and mystifying silver.

 

            “Are you alright?” the voice, deep and almost melancholy, asked her quickly, breaking the spell. She realized the stranger had caught her, and as she stepped back, she began to notice other features. Chiseled face, pointed chin, pale skin, muscular body, and eyes that seemed to have seen too much, all unfamiliar to her.

 

            “Oui, er, yes” again, Astoria was forced to curse herself, as speaking in French was a habit she’d developed. While at home it was easy to adopt the lilting British accent of her parents, in public the French won.

 

            Astoria stepped away from the stranger, whose eyes seemed to; if possible, get even sadder before fading into a practiced hardness. Everyone was giving him wide berth, and Astoria quickly realized that he or his parents had probably been on the wrong side of the war. She sighed, being a pureblood no longer held the same status it always had. Still, she thought, it’d only be a matter of time.  Many were still wealthy, and the upper class was so for a reason.

 

“Astoria, pleased to make your acquaintance.”Pitying him, she held out one paler and considerably more slender hand. The stranger jerked his eyes back to her so fast she couldn’t help but wonder if he had whiplash.

 

            “Draco, pleasure is all mine.” Astoria gave him a small smile then, since he seemed lonely, asked

 

“Would you mind accompanying me? You can probably tell from the accent, but I’m not really accustomed to Britain. I mean, my family lives here but I did my shopping in France, because of Beauxbatons.”

 

            He looked over his shoulder as if checking for something, then, like a true gentleman, offered her his elbow. She smiled and took it, looping her arm through his with the practiced grace of an aristocrat. Normally she would never speak with strangers, but he seemed nice, and though she didn’t recognize the name Draco, she figured he must know some respectable purebloods.

 

            Astoria wished she could do what she wanted, and take control like she knew Daphne would have done. She could even almost picture herself doing it:

 

            “Well, I have to go clothes shopping, you might not have heard but I recently decided to be diplomatic and donate almost my entire wardrobe, and now it needs replacing. And, if you had errands to run we could do those along the way, it honestly looks like you need someone picking you out some new clothes as well”

 

But instead she half mumbled “err, I need to do some shopping, for… clothes, and you probably have to go shopping too, so…”

 

To her surprise, the corner of his mouth twitched up, like he was going to smile but thought better of it. She blushed a light pink, then moved quickly so as not to be dragged as he began walking.

 

She hated that the crowd gave him such wide berth, but it was forgotten as she entered the store named Twillfitt and Tatting’s. A thin black witch with her hair piled on her head greeted them.

 

“Who’s getting what?” she asked, as if she couldn’t care less who they were. Astoria found the attitude refreshing, but still only managed to mumble “I’m replacing my wardrobe. I’ll need plenty of new robes, some light summer dresses, and a few suitable gowns.”

 

Draco seemed amused, which irked Astoria for reasons she couldn’t understand. The witch simply motioned for her to climb onto the stool, which she did quickly.

 

“What cuts were you looking for, in what fabrics? I’m sure you weren’t looking for school robes, you seem a little old.”

 

“First year out. I’ll take hmm, what colors do you have in silk?” Astoria replied easily.

 

“Beauxbatons spoils, you realize English weather is hardly appropriate for silk?” Astoria tried not to seem embarrassed, and luckily the stranger came to her aid.

 

“Well, she’ll also be taking cloaks, probably fox fur, or swan.”She sent a silent thank you to her friendly stranger, before feeling the witch fit her.

 

“Well alright, it’s your funeral miss. We have in stock blues, silvers, golds, reds, purples, bronzes, and greens but we can also”

 

“May I see what you have in blues and greens…and silvers and purples?” Astoria asked, trying to sound in control. Immediately the colors and fabrics floated towards her, as the woman proceeded with taking her measurements. She felt her cheeks redden when the woman scoffed as she had to get tighter and tighter around Astoria’s waist.

 

Astoria found several shades of blue that she liked, dismissed the rest, and then moved on to the silvers, purples, and finally the greens. Then she began organizing them, in her mind, trying to see what style robes would fit.

 

“I’ll take traditional styles in all of the silver and purple pieces, why not line the silver with a thin layer of matching cotton, since I’ll probably wear those most and that’s probably most practical.”

 

She stopped to make sure the quick quotes quill that was taking her order was caught up, before continuing.

 

“How about lining this green with this silver for a turned out hem, and this blue with the same silver in the same style? I’d like this blue actually in a more translucent fabric, over this green, see how that’d be coupled? Then” Gently so as not to disturb her measurements, she turned to see her companion.

 

“You wouldn’t, by any chance, know about dress cuts and styles?”He did the same twitch as before, and Astoria vaguely wondered why he felt the need to suppress a smile so strongly. He nodded mutely, and came up behind her.

 

“How about…” as he took over, Astoria studied his face. There were definite traces of aristocracy in his structure, especially in the cut of his face and the high but still manly cheekbones.

 

“Will that do?” Astoria was jerked back into reality, but fought not to let it show, by pretending to be reviewing his choices. Everything he ordered sounded good, so she Okayed it all, then turned to the woman, who seemed to be almost finished measuring her.

 

            “What do you have in velvet, silver and black?” Tired of making decisions, Astoria simply picked out her two favorite of each and said,

 

“I’ll have a cloak of each of these colors cut in velvet. How about drawstring, hooded with a hood of the same color, lined in white fox for the black ones, and black bear for the silver. But, please only use fur acquired humanely, I’d hate to think I’m killing something like a muggle just for new clothes.”

 

            By then she was done being measured, so Astoria, with aid from the stranger, stepped down. After she’d paid and given her delivery address, Astoria and the stranger stepped back into the streets.

 

            “Where to next?” the stranger asked, surprising Astoria, who was sure he’d much rather be rid of her. There was an almost longing in his voice, and Astoria couldn’t help but wonder exactly how starved for companionship he was if he was choosing her.

 

            “Well, I thought I’d visit the apothecary, but I’m not sure” before she could finish, he’d looped his arm through hers, and gently but firmly led her down the road, to where an apothecary stood.

 

            “Best in all of London” the stranger explained, his face still banking on expressionless. There was a hint of eagerness so suppressed that Astoria had to believe she’d imagined it. Still, it was truly a spectacular apothecary, as she came to find out, with stocks of even the strangest ingredients.

 

            “I’ve never gone into a shop that had these herbs” Astoria said, as she exited, the stranger carrying her bags. He’d insisted, another clue for her as to his identity.

 

“I guess I’ve kept you from your business for long enough.” Astoria gave a half smile, and then turned serious.

 

“Any errands at all I could help with?” The man seemed to be about to say something, then he seemed to catch sight of something and think better of it. Instead, he carefully handed her the shopping.

 

“No, I think I’ve taken enough of your time. Perhaps I’ll meet you again under better terms soon Astoria. Enjoy the rest of your evening, and you have impeccable taste in clothes” he said, before disappearing with a pop.

 

            Astoria turned around and was almost immediately swallowed into the crowd again, until she reached another hole in the crowd. She almost ran into another stranger, this one with black hair and vivid emerald eyes, walking with a girl with fiery red hair who was still in school, her only clue the man couldn’t be that old.

 

            “Excuse me but were you just with” whatever the man was about to say was cut off by the girl, who cut over

 

“Ignore him, he’s beginning to get paranoid. Enjoy your day.” Tired, Astoria grabbed her bags and popped home. It was only when she’d sunk into her bed that she realized she’d forgotten to buy an owl. She figured she’d just have to use her mother’s.  

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

Astoria was woken the next day by a sharp slap on her butt, and for a moment she forgot where she was. Then, seeing the grinning face of none other than Daphne herself, Astoria rolled out of bed with a groan.

 

“Good morning” Daphne said, with a smile on her face. Catching sight of herself in the mirror, Astoria realized her face had broken out in freckles, probably due to the sun she’d gotten the day before.

 

“Why are you here Daphne?” of course Astoria wasn’t really bothered by Daphne’s presence as much as she was by being woken early, but she was still bothered.

 

Daphne shrugged, used to Astoria’s bad mood in the mornings.

 

“Mama and Father sent me up here to wake you up, and tell you to ‘look presentable’. You know how they are; they probably want to dissuade you from becoming a healer.”

 

Astoria rolled her eyes. She knew that her parents were concerned that by seeking a career she was lowering her chances, but she knew that as long as Daphne remained available, she wasn’t getting many offers.

 

Quickly, she slipped into a dress that hung in the depths of her closet, before exiting her room and heading towards the stairs.

 

“I need to move out.” She said to Daphne, before leaning onto the heavy door to the kitchen. To her shock, her entire family stood in the kitchen, almost identical smug smiles on their faces.

 

“Congratulations Ladies” they said, and immediately Astoria knew what was going on.

 

“It’s that day already?” she asked her equally shocked cousin, receiving a nod in return.

 

“I’d hoped they’d forgotten” Daphne said in response. The two girls then put on their best smiles, and walked forward to greet their relatives.

 

“I can’t believe it’s finally our season” Astoria said with false excitement.

 

“I’ve been waiting for this my entire life.” She said, because she had to.

 

For once, all eyes were on her too, as relatives began to judge her appearance.

 

“You know who Daphne would look nice with,” she heard her Aunt Aphrodite whisper to someone “the Zabini boy, the height thing would be lovely.”

 

“Absolutely” that was her aunt, who cooed at the thought of being tied in some way to the grand fortune(s) of Zabini’s mother.

 

“Well, Daphne’s ball is Saturday after this, but then Astoria’s can’t be the following, but if we wait too long she’ll fade away.” Rolling her eyes at the mother’s ‘dilemma’, she heard the one thing that made her blood run cold.

 

“How about a joint ball?” Astoria turned to glare at her 14 year old cousin Genevieve. The girl’s black hair was cut short, and her makeup was cheeky that day. Her mother, ever proud Anodyne, wouldn’t ever correct her. She was the Daphne of her age group, so her behavior was tolerated and she was doted upon. Daphne, by contrast, lit up. She went and kissed Genevieve on both cheeks, causing the adults to smile proudly.

 

“That’s brilliant! Oh, we’ll be able to show the world the best the Greengrasses have to offer. We’ll overwhelm them with beauty, right Astoria?” She had no choice but to agree.

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

Later that day, Astoria was regretting her choice.

 

“And then of course, since you have no suitable clothing we’ll have to see what we can find for you last minute and” Astoria’s mother’s rant was interrupted by what looked like a flock of owls, each bearing a large parcel.

 

As soon as Astoria opened it, she knew she’d have to wear the dress. The dress was a simple forest green, with intricate silver embroidery on it. Her mother was speechless, then suddenly a flurry of motion and excitement.

 

“Astoria why didn’t you tell me you’d had such an amazing gown commissioned? It’s absolutely perfect darling, you will look stunning. Maybe for once Helena will stop gloating about Daphne.”

 

Astoria had never once heard her mother speak badly about her stately sister-in-law. In fact, Astoria had sincerely suspected that her mother preferred Daphne over herself. It gave her hope after all.


	3. Chapter Two

Astoria discovered two things quickly. One, that her mother’s idea of preparing her was to torture her into so many daily beauty treatments she felt like killing someone, and two, that two weeks passed quicker than she’d expected. Quite suddenly, it was Saturday.

 

 

“Astoria!” Astoria woke to the one voice she was not expecting, that of her brother Apollo. Immediately she tumbled out of bed, almost threatening to knock lose one of the curlers that had been sitting in her hair since Thursday night, placed meticulously by hand by the poor girl her mother had hired.

 

 

“Apollo!” she screamed back, throwing open her door. Never mind that she was still in a nightgown, she hadn’t seen her brother in a year. She raced down the hall, the curls on her head threatening to unravel more and more by the second. Finally she reached the source of his voice, only to find the familiar rascal sitting in his old chair.

 

 

Of course, when he stood he grabbed her around the waist and hoisted her into the air, and almost giving her hair the final push. Luckily, the curlers, either by magic or sheer power, managed to maintain their grip on her hair.

 

 

“Apollo!” her mother’s voice held less pleasant shock and more surprised contempt. “You’re going to ruin Astoria’s ball for her if you don’t cease immediately!” So Astoria was put down, and subjected to her last rounds of beautifying. The ball was to begin at 7:00, and from 5:00 everything possible was done to her until finally at 7:00 on the dot, she was laced into the dress.

 

 

It looked every bit as beautiful as she’d imagined. She could barely recognize the face that grinned up at her from the mirror. Of course she’d known she was a beauty. Every Greengrass was beautiful by far. But for once she felt like what everyone saw when they saw Daphne. For once, it was her night.

 

 

She was just a bit crushed when she saw Daphne. Of course, her cousin was an effortless stunning. The near-indigo shade of her dress somehow made her eyes pop even more against the red of her hair. Unlike Astoria’s perfectly controlled locks, Daphne’s hair held an almost wild feel, as if she’d simply rolled out of bed looking fabulous. Who was Astoria to question that beauty?

 

 

“Daphne!” she shrieked, air hugging her cousin. From then, until the night was over, she’d be playing the role of the perfect daughter, and the perfect pureblood wife. It was a role she dreaded, and one that Daphne, with her glib but airheaded nature, practically lived.  But she consoled herself with the fact that no matter what she wasn’t ready to become what her Aunt Demeter was, a spinster.

 

 

“Astoria” the emotion on her cousin’s face was real excitement, and Astoria didn’t doubt that her cousin had dreamt of this night. The two looped arms and, still giggling with nerves, approached the doors. It was 7:30 on the dot, it was time.

 

 

“Presenting to you for the very first time, for your consideration, the Misses Astoria and Daphne Greengrass.”

 

 

Astoria let Daphne pull her through the doors and into a ballroom she rarely visited, despite the fact that it was inside her own home. Taking a deep breath, she opened her eyes to what awaited her.

 

To her surprise, the first thing she noticed was the look of pure shock on the face of her relatives as they zeroed in on her face. Helena’s smug smile was wiped off her face as she was forced to admit, albeit internally, that Astoria looked very fetching.

 

 

And for the first time since she left Beauxbatons, Astoria felt that smirk of success, one that many called a Greengrass trademark, slide onto her face. It was only as she and Daphne descended that she allowed herself to see the herd, and boy was it a herd. It seemed everyone in Britain had turned up for a look at the famed Greengrasses, as the invitation had certainly built them up.

 

 

The two split in different directions, and Astoria was shocked when a boy came to her side, even more shocked when others looked disappointed. In Britain, she always came second best to Daphne.

 

 

“Good evening Miss Greengrass” the man said, smiling a charming smile. “Allow me to introduce my parents, as well as myself.” Astoria was gently and gracefully led towards a group of proud looking people.

 

 

“I’m Cyprus Rosier, and these are my parents, my mother, Anastasia, and my father Cirrus.” He smiled his charming smile, and Astoria, attempting not to feel awkward, dipped into a graceful curtsey, causing Cirrus’s eyes to light up.

 

 

“You are such a beauty miss Astoria” he said, once she’d stood again. She smiled at the compliment, and thanked him. Anastasia simply stared at Astoria. Her hair was a dull brown, and her nose was large and clearly Greek, marring what would otherwise have been a stunning face.

 

 

“Well, let us not keep you, you have plenty of guests to greet darling” was all that the woman said, and then she turned, leading her husband away with her, eyes already searching out Daphne.

 

 

Astoria was seized by panic. Was it possible that, even after all she had done, she still couldn’t measure up to Daphne? That people were rushing to get her meeting over with, so that they could go court the true beauty?

 

 

It took her some time to realize that Cyprus was still holding her, arm around her waist. “Don’t mind mother, she can’t help herself. Promise to save me a dance?”

 

 

She nodded, feeling the light blush that colored her cheeks. He smiled, and bowed away gracefully, and immediately Astoria was snatched up by another. He wasn’t as tall or dashing as Cyprus, but what he lacked in looks, his entire family made up for in charisma.

 

 

Then was Maggiore, who seemed arrogant enough for both girls. He led her around with the practiced air of someone used to ‘escorting’ pretty girls, and his range of compliments all detailed how charming they’d look together. His family was no better, as his mother and all three of his sisters cooed about what a darling pair they’d make, while his father eyed her up and down, nodded in a manner he probably thought was discreet, and returned to talking to an uncle that had obviously been tricked into attending.

 

 

Although she remained polite and charming, Astoria was relieved to get away from him, although she did promise him a dance. The next few were very forgettable, and soon Astoria figured she’d met half the men in the room.

 

 

It was then that she ran into a very annoyed looking Daphne. The girl turned to glare, before realizing it was her cousin. Sighing with relief, she quickly led Astoria into a secluded area.

 

 

“Are all pureblood men boring, overly charming, or just plain rude?” Astoria stifled a giggle, then said

 

 

“Boring and overly charming sure, but rude I can’t imagine.”

 

 

“Yes well, his mother seemed far more interested in me than he did, don’t be insulted if her son doesn’t give you the time of day. And he seemed so cold!”

 

 

“Maybe I should get him over with then.” Astoria sighed, already dreading the encounter. Daphne shrugged.

 

 

“Oh, you can gladly have him. Don’t press your luck though. He and his mother didn’t even see our entrance. His father was busy, and basically I get the air that he wouldn’t have come at all if his mother hadn’t dragged him here. It sounded like he was in the middle of complaining when I arrived to greet them, and his mother did all the talking. Explained why they were late, told me I looked beautiful, and wished me luck in my future. I honestly believe they were about to leave, then I was like ‘you haven’t even met cousin, I know she’d be upset if she didn’t get to meet every single guest’ even though, I know it’s more like your mother would kill you.” Daphne finished her by flipping a lock of her hair over her shoulder, causing a young boy, no older than 14, to almost run headfirst into a levitating tray of appetizers.

 

 

Astoria looked where Daphne was pointing, and sure enough there was a fair blonde woman looking around with a determined eye.

 

 

Astoria made her way over, and allowed herself to be embraced by the woman. “Good evening darling, I must say you look stunning.”

 

 

Astoria smiled and curtseyed. It was one thing to hear how she looked from a man who was still in his physical youth, and another entirely to hear it from a woman who’d had time to see countless beauties.

 

 

“I’m Astoria Greengrass, the pleasure is all mine.” The whole while they were walking, until the two approached a man who was staring pointedly in another direction. Astoria stifled a giggle. She knew Daphne would have found it insulting, but he honestly reminded Astoria of a sulking child.

 

 

“Darling, meet the other Miss Greengrass. Astoria I’m Narcissa Malfoy, and this is my son Draco” at the name Astoria’s eyes narrowed, and she looked up into the eyes of the stranger from Diagon Alley.

 

 

“Charmed, but Miss Greengrass, I do believe we’ve met before?” Draco’s face was as she remembered it, not as cold as ever dramatic Daphne would have perceived, but lacking the warmth and gaiety of the others. She knew it was a very strange reaction, but it intrigued her. She felt foolish for not even considering that he might have been an eligible bachelor before.

 

 

“I do believe we have. In fact, I believe it was you who chose this style of gown, for which I am ever in your debt. It is truly a masterpiece.”

 

 

“Only because of the wearer.” he said, and although it was the standard response, Astoria couldn’t help but hope he truly meant it.

 

 

“Although, forgive me if I’m wrong, but I could swear your eyes were much more gray than green when I met you before.”

 

 

“The eyes? They seem to change to what I’m wearing; it’s not something I can control really.”

 

 

“Interesting” was all he said, and then he turned to his mother, whose eyebrows were raised in shock, perhaps at his friendly behavior.

 

 

“Mother, I believe you were right, we should stay through the end. It’d be dishonorable to leave before dinner at the very least. Miss Astoria, you will save me a dance, won’t you?”

 

 

Astoria found herself promising she would before she even thought about it. And she was pleasantly surprised to find that this time, she was actually looking forward to it. By the time the greeting period was over, and yes she had gotten to every eligible man in the room, she was more than ready for dinner.

 

 

She sat at the head table next to a mollified looking Daphne. The two were elevated above the entire room just enough that nobody could claim to be unable to see them, but not too much as to allude to them having a complex.

 

 

During a very long meal that Astoria could barely eat, she tried to calculate how many had actually specifically asked her for a dance. It was customary for them to seek her out, but she would feel bad if someone who had legitimately asked her for a dance didn’t get one, even if they were just being polite.

 

 

She needn’t have worried. Astoria was practically passed down a line of dancers. As each song struck up, it seemed a new gentleman was just there to take her hand and escort her through it, as well as some conversation. She spoke of everything from her wand to her lineage, but many of the more boring men asked about her accent. These men tended to then list many facts about France, most of which she already knew, or speak French, often badly.

 

 

She almost didn’t realize she’d been passed off to her stranger, until he looked her in the eyes.

 

 

“What was it like at Beauxbatons? I imagine their teachings went far beyond simple magic.”

 

 

Astoria smiled, pleased to have an original question.

 

 

“I think my favorite classes, aside from Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and Defense, and History of Magic, were the strange ones. We had to take Equestrian because, well actually, I think it’s because the blue silk of our uniforms looked stunning against the pure white winged horses she bred. Then we were forced into ballet. It’s tradition in France, for the girls at least, although, some boys did chose to take it as well. It’s why every Beauxbatons lady has her grace, no lie.”

 

 

“I’m trying to imagine what Care of Magical Creatures and History of Magic had that could intrigue you so much. Potions and Defense, sure, they’re exciting classes but the other two. Perhaps marred by my own negative experiences?”

 

 

“Or influenced by my own positive ones.” Astoria said, allowing a small smile to light her face. “Potions and Defense are certainly the plainer ones. Potions takes calm and a level head, while Defense takes skill and cunning. Care of Magical Creatures is actually what captured my interest in healing, although France has many unusual creatures to capture a child’s interest. I believe the professor drew the girls in with unicorns, and the boys with stories of dragons.”

 

 

Draco smirked, and it was the first time that Astoria had actually seen any emotion other than sadness or blankness on his face. Of course, when he noticed the lull in conversation, or perhaps the shock in her face, the smirk dropped to nothing, but it was there, and she had seen it.

 

 

“Then, I suppose I’m just the dull sort of person who enjoys History of Magic, because History professors in general seem to be dull, perhaps by trade?”

 

 

He nodded, although the smirk didn’t return. He really was a good dancer, Astoria noticed fondly. He even managed to spin her without crashing into someone else. Finally, the song’s notes faded, and it was with a sort of sadness that Astoria released Draco, before taking the hand of Cygnus, who she hadn’t seen within the hour.

 

 

“Allow me to apologize again for my mother” he said, drawing her in closer than was absolutely necessary for the dance.

 

 

“Being perfectly honest, she can be quite a bitter hag because of her nose, everyone says it spoils what might otherwise have been a beautiful face. And, she’s not about to transfigure it, her magic is poor. And she definitely wouldn’t do things the muggle way.”He laughed at his own joke, and Astoria smiled, though she couldn’t help wondering what his fixation was upon his mother.

 

 

“My point being,” he continued “that my father and I both agree that you are one of the most charming people we’ve met, despite what mother thinks.”

 

 

On a normal day, Astoria would have questioned this, as his father had barely spoken to her, but she was having too much fun to be logical, and it was nice to feel wanted.

 

 

By the end of the night, she was sure she’d danced with everyone in the room at least once including some fathers who were clearly trying to petition for their sons and some that honestly struck her as trying to feel the goods before a purchase. She made note not to remember the names of those boys as she was telling her mother who she got on with, she imagined how horrid it’d be to be married to someone and also, somewhat, perved on by their father.

 

 

She had seen Draco ask Daphne for a dance as she had suggested, but despite the proud look in Helena’s eyes, there was obviously no chemistry there. It made her happier than it should have.

 

 

Pretty soon, he asked her for another dance, this time a quick moving one, with the result of nearly no personal space. It was one of her favorites, because of its simple pattern but very complex movements.

 

 

“You really are a splendid dancer” Draco said, and the smirk was back, this time looking like it would stay a while.

 

 

“I have no excuse. I believe Madame would have expelled anyone incapable of mastering dance. You, however, went to Hogwarts, so what’s your excuse?”

 

 

“Putting it simply, your Madame and my Grandmother seem to have a lot in common.” Astoria smiled at that, a true teeth baring grin, just as she was dipped back. Then she caught sight of her cousin Genevieve, and the smile broke out into a series of giggles.

 

 

“My cousin,” she explained when she came back up to a confused looking Draco. She saw him begin to search for Daphne, and then she pointed out where Genevieve was hiding and ‘expressing interest’ in the 14 year old that had nearly run into the appetizer tray earlier.

 

 

She was practically on top of his lap kissing him, and Astoria half hoped that Genevieve’s mother would see her, and then, for Genevieve’s sake, hoped that she wouldn’t.

 

 

Of course, she wasn’t concerned for too long, as Draco turned her gently back to him, and stared at her with an expression she could hardly recognize. She playfully smiled then said

 

“Picking up where we left off” and proceeded to move back into him, and continue the count of the dance from there.

 

 

The expression on his face was a priceless mix between shock and another expression she couldn’t recognize, but there was no anger, and he soon got back into the dance. When he was done, Astoria was shocked to realize that it had been the last dance of the evening. She curtseyed, he bowed back, and then she went back to the base of the stairs while he returned to his mother, who was still eyeing Astoria with a look between pleasant surprise and complete disbelief.

 

 

Then, the two girls ascended the stairs for the last time before waving goodbye to their guests and disappearing through the double doors. Immediately they were ambushed by their own mothers, each with a list in their hands. The girls were led into a parlor, and sat down, then the real point of the ball was discussed.

 

 

“I trust that both of you met every single young man here?” Astoria’s mother Hermia was not one for dillydallying the way her sister in law Helena was.

 

 

The two nodded, and then the questions began. Many of the men Astoria and Daphne agreed about, such as Gregory Goyle, whose father had apparently felt both of them up ‘discreetly’. Others seemed to have shown clear preference towards one girl.

 

 

For example, it was clear that Cyprus and Maggiore had shown a preference for Astoria, as Maggiore hadn’t asked Daphne for even one dance to Astoria’s three, and Cyprus and his mother had seemed cold to Daphne once she mentioned that her career ambitions weren’t all that important to her. Astoria recalled faintly that all of a sudden Anastasia had seemed to enjoy her company more, and wondered if their fortune was as big as it claimed to be.

 

 

It was also clear that most of Daphne’s Hogwarts chums such as Blaise Zabini and Marcus Flint preferred her to her foreign cousin. However, what shocked her was that Draco had not, in fact warmed up to Daphne, a fact which angered her mother.

 

 

“You obviously weren’t trying hard enough Daphne. You know what it would mean to marry a Malfoy, they’re an entire class above the rest of us. How could he not like you, it was you and he who went to school together, not him and Astoria in case you’ve forgotten.”

 

 

“Mother I never spoke to him in school. He was a year older than me and untouchable, always surrounded by friends and admirers. And besides that, he was Pansy’s long before I had an interest in boys, well, older boys. And I believe it is clear that for whatever reason he prefers Astoria to me, and I honestly found him boring anyways.”

 

 

The ‘whatever reason’ part stung, as if Daphne honestly could not fathom why he’d prefer Astoria to herself, but it was clear to her that Daphne hadn’t meant it that way. Then Astoria’s mother spoke up.

 

 

 “Helena, I know you weren’t trying to insinuate that there was no possible way that Draco Malfoy could prefer Astoria over Daphne. Astoria is charming in her own right, just because those stuffy old Aunts are too fond of picking favorites to realize it. And besides, were Mr. Malfoy not here you’d be busy gloating to me about how your little baby was going to inherit the Zabini fortune, never mind Cinnia Zabini’s questionable past.”

 

 

This was clearly no longer about the two girls at all, so they both made a run for it, up the stairs into Astoria’s room, where a bed was already set up for Daphne.

 

 

“You really do deserve him if he got on that well with you” Daphne said wistfully.

 

 

“It would figure that all the quality men would be attracted to you. I mean, aside from Blaise and a couple of these others, do you realize it was most of the perverted jerks, or worse, perverted fathers who preferred me to you?”

 

 

“Yes well, I drew most of the boring or quiet ones, so I think we’re even” Astoria giggled, and Daphne joined her. The two soon began to speak of other things, and for a second Astoria almost forgot what had happened, and the conversation between their mothers. But she couldn’t entirely put it out of her head. It was the first time her mother had ever stood up for her.

 


	4. Chapter Three

Astoria spent what felt like the entire next morning undoing charms that had been put on her face, and then she put on one of the cloaks she’d purchased. Apparently Twillfitt and Tatting’s was known for their amazing quality of clothing, and she was not disappointed in any of her silks.

 

 

However, she was less than pleased about her mother’s revised version of her schedule. As she began training to be a Healer in the fall, her mother seemed determined to meet everyone that Astoria had liked as soon as possible in order to get to know their families and spy on their financial situations. That was the part that Astoria truly dreaded.

 

 

If it were up to her it would have come down to Draco and Cyprus, but her mother had reminded her that it was impossible to really know someone by one meeting. Which was why she found herself, one week later, putting on a light pink dress and fixing her hair up in a bun in order to go to dinner with the Montgomery family and their son Maggiore.

 

 

To her embarrassment, her mother had actually fixed her a fact sheet. Although it made her cheeks heat up to admit it, she had, of course, made proper use of the list. Through it she knew the names of everyone in his immediate family, and a few helpful facts about all of them. Coupled with her own observations, she was ready.

 

 

            His father, Miles, had been considerably harder to impress than Magenta, his mother, and she got the feeling that his father was the real decision maker of the household. Then there were his sisters fair. The eldest, Marianna, was engaged to a Frenchman, and was soon to be married. She was identified by her large gold eyes, as the rest of her family was gifted with dull brown. The middle sister Maitland took after her mother most in the cooing department, as Astoria had personally noted. The list mentioned her height: she was taller than any of the other women in her family, almost as tall as Maggiore. The list spoke of her passion for potions, a passion Astoria shared. Not much was said about Margery. She was listed as comparatively plain, and showed no real talent in school, but Astoria remembered the way her eyes lit up when addressed personally with a compliment. She vowed to feed the girl’s ego, as next to her sisters it probably got little feeding.

 

           

At exactly half past six, Astoria, her parents, and her brother, Apollo, apparated to the outside gates of the Montgomery estate. Of course, the walk from the gate up to his front walk was tedious, especially in the shoes Astoria was made to wear. Still, she remembered to appear calm and collected, as if she’d just dropped from the sky.

 

 

The welcome was warm, warmer than Astoria had any right to expect. Marianna was not home, out with her fiancée, but Maitland and Margery were. Astoria was seated next to Maggiore for dinner, and Margery took the other seat next to her, which Maggiore wasted no time expressing his surprise over.

 

 

            “She normally hates strangers” he said, and his voice was certainly charming. Astoria made sure to slip Margery small compliments that wouldn’t upset Maitland, or make her feel ignored, but would boost Margery’s ego. She spoke to Maitland about potions, earning the respect of the 16 year old. She gave Magenta more lavish compliments about her beautiful home, and made sure to treat Miles with all the respect she could muster. When she left it was with the air of having completely won over everyone in the house, especially Maggiore, who apparently had never seen his family take such a liking to a girl before. Astoria didn’t know it, but what she lacked in physical appeal, at least when compared to her cousin, she more than made up for in charm.

 

 

            Her next visit was to the house of Dispraux. Their son, Aladdin, had not exactly been a favorite of Astoria’s but she vowed to treat him with the same respect he’d treated her with. Indeed she was as gracious as she could be. His father, Dustin, was one of the fathers that had danced with her to petition, and at the very least she found him to be charming, despite his less than amazing looks. His mother, Aria, was the only real beauty in the family, her only son having taken after her husband. She seemed hesitant to warm up to Astoria, but even she seemed to have been at least partially won over by the end.

 

 

            Then there were the Bulstrodes. Astoria could not for the life of her understand the family. Ulysses was very pretty for a man, almost too pretty, it made Astoria feel intimidated. His youngest sibling, his brother Holloway, had also seemed to inherit this beauty, and Astoria recognized him immediately as the boy her cousin Genevieve had been ‘getting to know’. His mother, Marjorie, had that practical kind of beauty, she was no model but her eyes were bright and her smile was inviting. His father, Britton, was obviously dashing in his youth and the charm remained. However his sister, Millicent, seemed to defy all of this. She was large, and had a look on her face akin to a cavewoman at all times. She was hardly gracious, and seemed to take an immediate dislike to Astoria.

 

 

            Still, Astoria tried her best to be as warm and friendly as she could, which only served to further annoy Millicent, until she stood abruptly and, without another word, left the table. Astoria held her composure until she got home, where she promptly burst into tears, and it took her mother a full hour to convince her that she’d done nothing wrong, and that this was why dinners happened, and sometimes it was for the best.

 

 

            Then, there was her dinner with Cyprus.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

           

Narcissa Malfoy was not used to not getting her way with her son. Except for the very brief and unfortunate war during which he almost ruined his life, and hers, and her husbands, Draco was normally a model child. So when she asked him to court Pansy Parkinson, a girl she knew he had at some point expressed feeling for, she was beyond shocked when he refused.

 

 

Shrugging it off as her son wanting to distance himself from his small group of Hogwarts friends, Narcissa had not pushed the issue. He was, after all, still in many ways her baby, and she very much wanted to believe that he’d breach the impasse he’d gotten to. Lucius, after all, had quickly gotten the bounce back in his step once he was released from Azkaban officially, never mind that the pardon had come from the Potter boy. But Draco insisted on being stubborn.

 

 

            Narcissa, of course, was used to stubborn. Having grown up with sisters like Andromeda and Bellatrix, especially Bellatrix, she would never shy away from a well placed temper tantrum. But then, the very essence of the boy she’d raised more or less from scratch began to fade, and that worried her. It seemed like every day a little thing was gone. First he’d seem to lose his sure step, then his smile left, soon followed by the smirk she’d grown to love, then followed by any emotion at all except his eyes, which were always sad.

 

 

            She’d begun to lose hope. After dragging him from ball to ball, he showed as much interest in the girls he met as he did with everything else, that is to say none at all. Then one day, he came home with a spring in his step. His face was still emotionless, his eyes were still mournful, but that stride, one she’d know anywhere, was back.

 

 

            Problem was, he wouldn’t exactly tell her why. She didn’t know if it was because of a new broom he’d seen, or perhaps an old friend he ran into, and she hardly dared to hope it’d been a girl. But after a couple of days, with no information from him, she’d turned to her last desperate measure. She dangled the promise of never attending a ball again over his head, the way she used to dangle the promise of new sweets, or a better broom.

 

 

            Even when pressed with the one thing she knew he coveted, he wouldn’t talk. In retaliation she dragged him to balls full throttle. Of course, Lucius was no help. After the first few, he refused to go, always claiming some errand that needed to be done. One day he said point blank that ‘the boy will be ready when he is Narcissa, and until then there’s not a damn thing you can do about him.’

 

 

            It wasn’t that Lucius didn’t love Draco, which Narcissa knew many claimed. She almost wished she would have taken pictures, could have showed them how he tossed with nightmares when Draco became a Death Eater, despite his outward show of proud bravado. Or how he had cried, actually cried, when the war was over and they remained a family. But of course she couldn’t, he could never show that face around others who’d want to exploit it as his weakness, and so she was alone.

 

 

            Still she tried. Ball after ball, many girls beautiful, some even stunning, until at last she held one last invitation in her hands. It was midway through the yearly season, but early in the summer season, which suggested that the girls, not one but two she noticed, were fresh out of school.

 

 

            “Daphne and Astoria Greengrass” she read, amused. Of course she knew Daphne. Pansy, while obviously not involved with Draco, still came by to speak with Narcissa, and had mentioned what a real beauty Daphne was. She knew that Draco would hardly have paid attention the younger years, except to torment non-Slytherins, but she also knew he appreciated rare beauty, she had taught him to.

 

 

            She had gotten cold feet. Lucius had once again refused to go, and Draco was nowhere to be seen, and she almost considered letting him off the hook, just once, but she couldn’t find it in herself to quit so easily. With help from the new, more efficient house elf, Fanny, Narcissa had tracked Draco down, cleaned him up, and dragged him to the ball. Her hesitancy meant they’d missed the entrance, but they’d slipped in unnoticed, and she still had hope.

 

 

            Her hope deflated with a sharp pop when he met Daphne. Not only did he not seem to remember her, but he was cold to the point of rudeness. She could tell, even as the girl held her composure, that she’d been clearly offended.

 

 

            Sighing, she was about to concede to taking Draco away, afraid to offend the other Greengrass, when the girl gave a smile aimed straight at Narcissa.

 

 

“Please, stay, you have to at least meet cousin” Daphne sighed, before walking determinedly away. It was then that Narcissa remembered the coming out of Andromeda, and how her mother had nearly died when Andy hadn’t been able to reach all of her suitors during the greeting period. She wouldn’t wish that anger on anyone.

 

 

            She saw the girl before Draco did, but when she went to point her out, Draco turned away. Narcissa knew when she saw the girl that it was bound to be a failure. Draco always showed interest, always, in take charge women. Pansy had practically dominated a horde of girls throughout her Hogwarts career, and the brief fling he’d had with the Italian witch, Narcissa still wasn’t sure she’d ever recover the shock of feeling inferior in her own home. This girl, no matter how stunning, and she was a beauty, was obviously not take charge.

 

 

            Still, hoping to put the girl at ease, and lord was she small, Narcissa welcomed her warmly with an honest compliment and proceeded to lead her in the direction of her son. As Narcissa began to speak to the girl, she actually found herself enjoying the company. The girl definitely was not a large personality, but she was very charismatic, and the absence of that larger-than-life nature made her less intimidating.

 

 

            When she finally reached Draco, she was shocked and a bit more than annoyed to find him pouting like a child, staring off determinedly not looking at the girl. However, the girl in question seemed to take it in stride, and Narcissa could have sworn she was trying not to laugh. Narcissa introduced herself and her son, expecting the same or worse treatment that Daphne had gotten, and it was a complete shock to her when Draco whipped his head around to stare at the girl.

 

 

            With the mention of the two having met before, Narcissa became intrigued. As the conversation progressed, Narcissa put two and two together. At last she had found the reason that the swagger in her son’s step was back, and she found in the form of this diminutive, slim, odd beauty. And not only was Draco not offending this Astoria he was actually holding a conversation, something he hadn’t actually done with Narcissa herself, other than to argue, in a long while.

 

 

            Another blow was dealt to Narcissa with her sons parting words to the girl. “Mother, I believe you were right, we should stay through the end. It’d be dishonorable to leave before dinner at the very least. Miss Astoria, you will save me a dance, won’t you?”

 

 

            Not once, at any single ball Draco had attended for the last year and a half, had he actually made plans to stay past dinner. Not once had he even made plans to stay through dinner, and on some of his more reckless days he’d dissapparate as soon as he met the girl in question.

 

            The blows kept coming. Not only did he keep his promise to stay through dinner, he actually remained, by his own will, to dance. He snatched her up as soon as possible, despite a long line of people waiting to dance with her, and she kept his attention. Narcissa was faintly sure at that point that whatever gods may have existed answered her prayers, and that she was permanently staring at the girl in shock, especially when something she said made her son smirk.

 

 

            It wasn’t a smile, that was for sure, and it dropped off his face so fast she wasn’t sure the girl, Astoria, had noticed, but Narcissa sure had. Then, at Astoria’s bidding he’d danced with Daphne, and Narcissa could tell he was making the effort to be polite. After that, he’d managed to grab her for the last dance despite a group of many she would have chosen from, and boy did they dance.

 

 

            Narcissa was bewildered. It shook almost every perception, every idea she’d formed in her head to lull him out of his depressed state. Every day trying different people, different events, and this tiny slip of a girl had done it without even meaning to. Narcissa was not mad, she was absolutely thrilled. She knew that, for once, she’d have something positive to report to Lucius, for all her hard work. Because not only was her son’s gait back but his smirk, so much like his father’s, was back as well. Apparently, it was coming out to play a lot more frequently. 


	5. Chapter Four

The dinner was the first one Astoria was actually looking forward to, and she made sure to be prepared. It was fairly obvious to her after speaking with Cyprus that his mother had some sort of complex, so she’d make sure to keep the compliments coming, and only the ones she meant. Beauxbatons had taught her that one genuine complement meant more than a thousand fake ones. 

 

His mother Anastasia was still a beauty, despite the nose. Then there was his father, Cirrus, who apparently had been at the very least amused by Astoria. She smiled at the thought that perhaps there would be no scheming for favor with him, as generally it was the mother who was hard to please. 

 

With everything in mind, Astoria and her parents apparated to the Rosier household with smiles on their face. Astoria focused the majority of her attention on Anastasia. While she was welcomed in, she studied the woman’s appearance very discreetly, out of the corner of her eye, and came up with several things to compliment her upon. Cirrus she welcomed with a hug, and although her mother seemed scandalized he laughed, further proving her point.

 

The two families were seated in a parlor, which found Astoria between her mother and Cyprus. The adults were busy speaking, when Cyprus turned and said 

 

“Mother, I must give Miss Astoria a tour of the manor.”

 

Astoria smiled and nodded, and so did Anastasia. Then they were off, Cyprus immediately leading Astoria with an arm placed carefully around her waist. 

 

“Sorry if mother says anything to you.” He sighed, as soon as they were out of earshot. As he led her around, Astoria was surprised at the beauty of his home.

 

“It’s fine, I understand why she’d be protective. You, sir, happen to be the only son she’s got.” Astoria smiled, and Cyprus laughed.

 

“You know, you’re the first person who hasn’t been horribly offended by my mother. I really appreciate it.” He may have been laughing, but Astoria could tell by his tone that he wasn’t kidding. 

 

“I’d be marrying you, not your mother.” She realized as soon as she said it that she shouldn’t have. It could be taken as a promise, and that was a promise she wasn’t ready to make. However, when he pulled her in close and leaned down to kiss her, she found it difficult to care. It wasn’t the best kiss she’d ever gotten, and she stopped it before it became inappropriate, but it was a sweet kiss. 

 

“I’m sorry” he said, as soon as she pulled away.

 

“That was really inappropriate of me,” he sighed. He moved slightly away from her, and slid his hands into his pockets somewhat awkwardly. She smiled, coming forward to take his hand.

 

“That’s too bad. I rather enjoyed that, and I wonder what that says about me.” He smiled back at her, and surprised her by leaning down to give her a quick peck before walking forward.

 

By the time the dinner bell rang, Astoria was surprised by just how much she really liked Cyprus. He was charming and sweet without being pushy, and he seemed to know exactly how far he could push Astoria by teasing her before changing topics. He managed to steal several more kisses during their walk as well. 

 

The meal was just as pleasant. Anastasia had certainly warmed up a bit, especially when Astoria spoke about healing. Cirrus remained his jolly self throughout the night, and seemed to get along more than well with Astoria’s father. By the time they left, Astoria felt like their families had just clicked. 

 

~~~~Delicate~~~~

 

Unfortunately for many eligible bachelors, Cyprus had set a very high standard. One by one Jacob Bletchley, whose mother glared at Astoria all through dinner, Angelo Holden, whose eldest sister practically spoke for him, Stephen Quigley whose dad perved on not Astoria, but Astoria’s mom, and Louis Aberdeen, who spoke directly to Astoria’s small bust, failed to capture her interest. Of course, she then had to mentally remove Ulysses Bulstrode, who she was sure would unfortunately end up marrying someone even less physically appealing than his sister unless Millicent somehow managed to marry herself off.

 

Pretty soon, she just had two dinners left. She felt guilty that she was saving the one with Draco for last, but she still put if off till the end, choosing instead to go to dinner with Engel Rizzio. When her mother had mentioned him, she had honestly forgotten who he was, which instantly made her pity him. She knew what it was like to be forgotten.

 

The Rizzio family consisted of two genuinely nice people. Engel got his mother Eden’s black curly hair, and his father Erich’s bright blue eyes, so she guessed, because Erich had died in the war. He’d been in the streets on the wrong time, and being a foreign wizard with no proof of his Pureblood status, he’d been killed. Eden was protective of Engel, but she was genuinely nice to Astoria and her parents. 

 

Astoria couldn’t imagine a glamorous life with Engel the way she could with other people. He was certainly quiet, and obviously very close to and concerned about his mother. But she couldn’t put him off either. He was very sweet, and she could tell he was a gentle soul. 

 

All that was left was the one that, somehow, Astoria couldn’t help but anticipate. 

 

~~~~Delicate~~~~

 

Astoria woke up that morning with a smile, and she had no idea why. Her marginal success with Draco wasn’t exactly anything to celebrate, even less when she thought about it. Just because he’d been more polite to her than to Daphne didn’t mean anything. Sure she liked him, but she also liked Cyprus, with his easy smile and kind eyes, and she also liked Engel, with his quiet personality and his genuine spirit.

 

By the time she had finished breakfast she’d completely convinced herself not to read too much into meeting the Malfoys. The fact that she took out her most gorgeous evening dress, the one he hadn’t ever seen because she’d never worn it because it was old, had nothing to do with him. She simply put on more makeup because it was her last meeting and she wanted to look her best to celebrate getting the first stage over. The curly hair, which had taken her several tries, was just an excuse for her to practice new charms. In fact, she almost felt bad for not putting any thought into meeting the Malfoys at all.

 

Narcissa was not accustomed to being nervous either. When she’d come home, she hadn’t even needed to tell Lucius that his family was back to normal, he’d noticed the minute Draco came into the house. Instead of glaring at everything, he’d been in almost a sort of dazed state. This, of course, meant that she needed to make sure that everything was perfect when Astoria finally made her way into the Malfoy manner.

 

Unfortunately, Narcissa was not close friends with Astoria’s mother Hermia the way she was with some of the mothers of Draco’s old school friends. She couldn’t charm her way through it, and that terrified her. Lucius wasn’t helping either. He refused to believe that Astoria could be the reason for Draco’s happiness, even though it was obvious that something had happened.

 

Narcissa had done everything she possibly could, the menu was perfected to present such a variety that no matter what Astoria was bound to find a favorite food. She had spiffed Lucius up, mostly by force, and had ordered him to stay throughout the dinner. In fact, she’d been so busy preparing the manor, the food, and everything else, she’d almost forgotten to warn Draco, and certainly hadn’t told him who was coming.

 

It was all for the best. In order for Lucius to see, truly see, what had her so excited, Draco needed to start the evening in his usual sulky mood. The prolonged absence from Astoria, yet another scheme of Narcissa’s, had him back to square one: sulky and introverted. 

Narcissa put so much effort into it, and yet when the Greengrasses arrived, she was sure there was so much more she could have, and should have done. She led them into the parlor timidly, although she was sure to put on an outward face of only utmost confidence.

 

“Astoria, darling, we are so pleased to have you in our home” she heard herself say. “Hello Hermia, lovely to see you, you as well Archimedes. So sorry Apollo couldn’t join us. Everyone is in the parlor.”

 

Narcissa had expected that Draco would show some recognition with a smirk while his father stood to greet the guests. If she was being optimistic, she hoped he might extend a verbal greeting. Anything to prove to his father that Astoria was in fact the reason he was coming back.

 

Instead, as soon as he laid eyes on Astoria he leapt out of his chair, smoothing down his clothes and coming forward to greet her family. He actually remembered the names of her parents, greeting them warmly, at least, warmly for him.

 

Lucius’ eyebrows shot through the roof, almost brushing his admittedly receding hairline, before he kindly greeted Astoria and her parents. 

 

Astoria wondered what it said about her personality that, despite trying her best not to be, she was a bit excited when she saw Draco again. Even trying to be modest she had to admit that he was handsome, now that she really looked at him. 

 

Of course she’d noticed his looks before, it was hard not to. He was tall. It sort of made her feel even smaller than she was. Despite that he never looked down at her, even though technically he always was. But there was something about him that he was holding back, and that scared her. Until she knew what it was and why he was hiding it, she promised herself she’d employ her self control. Still, he really was nice to look at. 

 

Oblivious the look of incredulity on his father’s face, Astoria went forward to hug him, trying her best not to sink into the hug despite its comfort. Of course, Narcissa had to make it worse for her. 

 

“Draco darling, won’t you escort Miss Greengrass around the manor?” she said. Astoria blanched at the way his father’s eyes shot straight to Draco’s form, as if he was waiting for something. Draco himself merely nodded, slid an arm gently around Astoria’s waist, and led her out of the room, and away from her comfort zone.

 

“You must have been very busty lately” Draco said, and Astoria wondered at the fact. He wasn’t ignoring or avoiding the topic of the other dinners she’d been to, which meant he either didn’t care, or was trying to dig up information on his competition. She decided either way it was best to be honest.

 

“I don’t know if I necessarily am enjoying British men.” Astoria said, studying his face for a reaction. He raised an eyebrow, but other than that did nothing. 

 

“Hmm?” he questioned, egging her on.

 

“Don’t get me wrong, I’ve missed Britain itself. But I’d quite forgotten the people. Some are simply boring, others are frankly disgusting, then you find one person you can tolerate and their sister nearly kills you…”

 

“Please don’t tell me you were actually considering Ulysses Bulstrode” Draco said, his mouth curling up into a sneer. Astoria laughed tilting her head to the side. 

 

“When you do that to your face you look” she trailed off in laughter, then frowned 

 

“Why ever not? He himself was certainly very charming, his father didn’t grope me on the dance floor, his mother didn’t try to decapitate me with her eyes, except for Millicent they are a perfectly delightful family.”

 

“Except for Millicent” he sighed, then moved on. 

 

“Have you found nobody you like in Britain?”

 

“Of course, I adore being near my family” she said, playing oblivious “And I met this really nice shopkeeper in London the other day”

 

He simply stared at her. He wasn’t going to budge, and that made Astoria feel a bit like a child all over again, being chastised by a teacher.

 

“And I met this very kind stranger in Diagon Alley.” The smirk was back. It fit his face Astoria decided, it made him seem more dignified, and added to his facial structure. Not that she was staring or anything.

 

“Oh really? Because I met this very strange little girl there a while ago.” Astoria narrowed her eyes.

 

“I am not that small” she said, stepping away from his side to fold her arms and glare. She thought she was doing a pretty nice job of staring him down until he shrugged and started walking away.

 

“You can follow when you’re done pouting” he said. Astoria, just to be contrary, called back. 

 

“I think I’ll explore on my own then” she sighed, walking in a different direction. Next thing she knew Draco’s arm was around her again, deliberately leading her back in the previous direction. She vowed to behave, and it was the first promise she followed through on.

 

The more Draco spoke, the more Astoria wondered what it was he was hiding. He was easily the most charismatic person she’d met, which scared her, but she knew there were skeletons in his closet. She promised herself that she wouldn’t rest until she could figure them all out.

 

By that token the actual dinner was the most enjoyable one Astoria had been through, despite the fact that the Malfoys were intimidating. Narcissa and Lucius sat at either head of their table in absolute perfection, while Astoria sat next to Draco on one side, and her parents sat on the other side. Narcissa was an expert conversationalist, and Lucius hardly needed to talk, having the air of a king did that for people. But the most intimidating moment was when Astoria looked up into the eyes of Lucius Malfoy.

 

It was quite obvious he was studying her, although her parents were too busy soaking in the atmosphere to notice. And it was at the very least evident to Astoria that something about what he saw bothered him. His face was set in an awkward expression she couldn’t understand, but it didn’t look happy. Draco seemed to notice as well, he kept grinding his teeth and sending glances at his father, as if daring him to comment on something. 

 

Astoria, out of manners and timidity more than anything else, ignored the behavior, and focused on everyone else. Inside, she felt like crying, and she didn’t quite know why. On the outside, she continued to smile obliviously.

 

It was not until Astoria got home that she let the tears fall, and this time she had no idea why she was crying. The dinner was actually a success; the first thing her mother had done when they’d gotten home was congratulate Astoria for clearly catching Draco’s eye. She had promised herself that she wouldn’t let herself care about meeting his parents, she’d broken her promise, and she was paying for it with her tears. Still, she knew then more than ever that there was no way she was going to write him off. There was definitely something there.


	6. Chapter Five

Astoria woke up to her mother’s face.

 

 

“Now is the most important stage of all” her mother said, ignoring the fact that Astoria was still rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. Astoria wrinkled her face.

 

 

“I thought the family dinner part was the hard part. Now don’t you and dad just pick one?” she rolled over, ready to go back to sleep, when her mother pulled her back up.

 

 

“Maybe in your great grandmother’s day! You know that I and your father are in love, did you just think that was luck?” Astoria nodded sheepishly, and then sat up properly.

 

 

“From now on, you must begin to court or rather, I guess, date these boys. Eventually you will hope for an official proposal. Now, I know what you deal with between Daphne and everyone else, but darling, I am fully expecting you to get at least two marriage proposals. Your aunt Helena, of course, will not stop bragging about the eight that she received, but many proposals were from people that honestly, she never would have married. I myself received three, but for me it was an obvious choice.”

 

 

“Do I just write him an owl and say ‘let’s shop?’” Astoria asked, still confused and tired. She’d always just assumed her parents would take care of it, and she wasn’t looking forward to trying to meet up with half of London. Her mother eyed her, and then sighed.

 

 

“I suppose this is my fault for sending you away to France. Very well, I know you went out with men before, think of it as the same. I would start with someone you were uncertain about, and go to an open place. I learned that the hard way.”

 

 

Astoria took her mother’s words to heart, and decided to invite Aladdin to a small café she’d found one day. He quickly responded that he would be pleased to accompany her, perhaps the next evening, to which she sent an owl confirming his time and date.

 

 

Then, still dressed in her pajamas, she descended to her kitchen. Apollo was once again home, and this time she had some questions for him.

 

 

 “Apollo, what is a season like for a guy?” she said as she slid in next to him. She was working on developing a normal accent, but it wasn’t actually working.

 

 

 “We have the easier job I think. We check out the girls at those balls, and then wait to be invited to dinner. Then if we are, we hope that the girl has done enough research not to piss off our families, and that, if we like her, our families behave. Then, we wait for the go ahead for the first date. Now, I must warn you Astoria, one invitation is enough. If the guy enjoyed himself, it’s up to him to continue trying to engage you, otherwise you come across desperate.”

 

 

It was a decent lecture, and Astoria felt considerably better knowing she’d done nothing wrong. What she did fear was insulting the Malfoy family. Because, had she insulted Lucius Malfoy, she was sure that there’d be hell to pay. And there was some annoying part of her that for whatever reason kept bringing images of Draco to her head.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

            In fact, Astoria had not done anything to offend any of the Malfoys. On the contrary, the looks she’d misunderstood from Master Malfoy had actually been directed towards Draco himself. Lucius Malfoy full intended to discover what his son had found so amazing about the barely grown witch that he had to drag them into a hell’s load of trouble.

 

 

            “You wouldn’t understand” Draco said, and his father could still hear the tones of a sullen teenager in his voice. It made him smile. Some things never changed.

 

 

            “Well, if you plan to marry her I suggest you had better begin making me understand.” Draco whipped his head around to look at his father

                     

 

            “I’m not, I don’t, we’re, I wouldn’t” Lucius merely chuckled. If anything his son’s spluttering confirmed what he already knew. And even he had to admit the girl possessed a certain charm.

 

 

            “Well, at any rate I hope you’re ready to deal with your mother. If you were going to decide to give her hope you should have at least warned me, I would have left, preferably to somewhere far and exotic. Now, as you decided not to be interested in taking a wife, we never actually discussed what was expected of you, so let me make it clear. Since you’ve obviously chosen this girl, you better make sure she chooses you too. Malfoy men have very good taste and an expensive name to match, but I wouldn’t have gotten anywhere with your mother if I’d simply sat around denying what I wanted.”

 

 

            Draco sighed. “Perhaps there is something about Astoria that’s, intriguing. She certainly doesn’t follow the crowd, and she’s very charming.”

 

 

            Lucius snorted, but couldn’t bring himself to disagree. There was something effortless about her that reminded him almost of Narcissa, and yet the two were very different.

 

 

            “Yes well, remember, Malfoy men never lose. If you want her, you reach out and take her. But you had better be sure she’s the one. If your eye starts to wander once you’re committed she’ll resent you for the rest of both of your lives, and you might find yours considerably shortened. My father was born with two brothers.”

 

 

            Of course, Lucius knew his father’s elder brother had actually died of some disease he got from a muggle, and his refusal to go to St. Mungo’s. Nevertheless he had cheated on his wife, and it was a mystery how the muggle got into contact with him in the first place.

 

 

            “I can’t marry her.” Draco said, and the adult tone in his voice scared Lucius. He was forced to admit that Draco wasn’t quite the child he once was, and there was obviously something on his mind aside from his sullen attitude.

 

 

            “Why not? Her blood is pure; the Greengrasses are a respectable family.” Lucius was confused, but ready to listen. He knew by the look on his son’s face that what came next he was not ready to hear.

 

 

            “Have you seen what happens when we go out in public? Even clearing us from all blame isn’t enough for them. Frankly, I’m surprised she didn’t recoil from me. I don’t think she could marry into that, it’s unfair to expect it from her. She will run when she finds out the truth, and I’m unsure as to whether or not it should come from me.”

 

 

Lucius sighed. It was easy to pretend there was nothing going on when they were at their manor, but there was a large chance that Draco’s prediction was very accurate. For once, Lucius was unsure if there was anything he could do to protect Draco from what had been solely his mistake.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

Astoria did not have to wait to spot Aladdin, he found her the moment she apparated in front of the restaurant. He was waving subtly, and was already seated in the outdoor café area. However, after the hello’s, the first words out of his mouth were

 

 

“I can’t marry you Astoria, I’m in love.” Astoria winced, sliding back in her seat. “Then why bother accepting? At any rate I hope you and your betrothed are very happy” but before she could leave, Aladdin grabbed her hand and said

 

 

“Wait, I, I need your help. I can’t marry her, and I need help well, my mother adored you, and I’m sure with your help, I just, I can’t give up.” Astoria rolled her eyes.

 

 

In a joking tone she said “Wait, don’t tell me. You’re marrying a muggle.”

 

 

When Aladdin didn’t immediately shoot her a look of contempt or disgust, Astoria felt her insides squirm.

 

 

“A muggle, really Aladdin? Do you know how much trouble, I’d never be able to marry anyone if”

 

 

“She’s only muggle-born. And her uncle is magic, so she’s not the first in her family. I, I bumped into her in a bar and it was completely like Romeo and Juliet.”

 

 

“Like who?” Astoria was calculating the fastest escape route, but she could only think of one. And apparating away would be rude. Instead, she faked a smile, and stood abruptly.

 

 

“You and I both know I can’t help you, as much as I wish I could. I really do wish you well, some of the best things have come out of purebloods marrying non-purebloods, I know. But as far as I’m concerned, all I know is you’re marrying someone your mother dislikes. If you get caught before I’m married, whether it all works out or not, I reserve the right to throw a fit and act like I feel horribly betrayed. I’ll just go now. Goodbye.”

 

 

Astoria left with an uneasy feeling in her stomach. She hadn’t promised him anything at all, but somehow she felt committed.

 

 

When she got home, she was able to lie seamlessly to her mother.

 

 

“It was wonderful. He was a gentleman, and I think, well, it’s too soon to say, but I think there’s real promise there.”

 

 

Her mother beamed, before asking her whether she had planned anything with anyone else. Sighing, Astoria trudged up the stairs.

 

 

It was largely because of her brother that Astoria found herself, less than a week later, being led up the stairs in a quidditch stadium by Maggiore. Apollo had mentioned that the boy was a fan of the sport in general, so Astoria had thought it would be worth her while to surprise him with tickets to an international game.

 

 

            He had been so pleased; he’d given her a jumper in the deep forest green of the team, Italy after his ancestry. She sat with him, Maggiore’s arm draped gently around her waist, and she struggled to appear unbothered by his closeness.  It was a kind gesture, for him to hold her so close.

 

 

            “Darling, you look magnificent.” he said, brushing some stray hairs back into place on the side of her face. He really was dashing Astoria noted, as she smiled and mumbled a demure thank you.

 

 

            It was a compliment he could have given anyone, but it did seem like he was having trouble taking his eyes off her. The match started well for Italy, who had just welcomed a new tough beater. Astoria, never having been to a professional game, was amazed by the skill of the players, and almost didn’t notice Maggiore subtly slide closer.

 

 

            “Are you a quidditch fan then?” he asked, an eyebrow cocked.

 

 

            “Well, it’s not a talent of mine, but I enjoy watching, yes.” Astoria said, hating how polite she sounded. The thought came, unbidden, that Daphne would have bit off a witty or interesting comment that would have still been sociable and polite. Maggiore didn’t seem to mind however, he simply smiled at her.

 

 

            “Hmm, do not take offense but there’s hardly much you could do besides seeker, small as you are. Undoubtedly though, you’d be the prettiest player on the team.” The comment brought a light blush into Astoria’s cheeks, and she looked out onto the field to hide it from him.

 

 

            “You mean you can’t imagine me as a beater?” she feigned shock, biting her lip to keep from laughing. He did no such thing, laughing and somehow tightening his grip around her, so it became less like a resting place for his arm, and more like an embrace.

 

 

            Three hours later Italy had thoroughly destroyed Peru, a total score of 675 to 450, despite the fact that the Peruvian seeker had caught the snitch. Maggiore had kissed her on the spot in excitement, and Astoria couldn’t help the blush that colored her face, or her excitement, despite the fact that she told herself she wouldn’t get too bothered.

 

 

            When Astoria got home, she was greeted by the sight of her cousin Daphne, who seemed to have just arrived herself.

 

 

“Oh, thanks for sparing me the bother of looking for you.” Daphne sighed. She brushed her red hair out of her face, and stared expectantly at Astoria.

 

 

            “And to whom or what do I owe the pleasure of your arrival?” Astoria said, unable to slip out of the all-too-polite façade she’d begun to associate with Daphne’s presence.

 

 

            “I think I’ve met the man I’m going to marry!” she cooed, a small smile lighting her eyes. Astoria’s answering smile was a bit tight, not that Daphne noticed.

 

 

            “You know the Bulstrodes yes? Well, after hearing your story I was scared stiff as a board to go, but mother made me and Millicent was a delight. I complimented her hair, which really is rather nice, and we went on about the good old days. Don’t feel bad, I mean, we all ran in the same circle at Hogwarts.” Daphne sighed contentedly, and Astoria frowned.

 

 

            “You used to idolize Pansy Parkinson, and you and everyone else in that group used to torment her!” Astoria couldn’t help the outburst; it was ridiculous that because they went to the right school Millicent wouldn’t bully Daphne. Yet, as she thought about it, it did make sense.

 

 

            “She still wants to be part of that silly little group…” Astoria sighed

 

 

“Well, you can enjoy him then, Maggiore was wonderful today, charming and pleasing. He seems so lovely.” Of course Astoria was embellishing a bit, but she genuinely felt the connection between them more that day than she had before.

 

 

“’That’s lovely. Oh, Astoria Ulysses is so charming, I’m so glad you’re not going to go after him, because we just fit together, you know? He’s so wonderful, and his brother too.” Daphne smiled cheerily at Astoria, who rolled her eyes when her cousin wasn’t looking. It was typical Daphne to center a conversation around herself whenever she could.

 

 

“Anyways, I’m meeting up with Pansy tonight, and, well, I thought you might want to join us. I have to talk to her about inviting Millicent out with us sometime; it’s so silly to waste time on our petty schoolgirl rivalries.”

 

 

Astoria sighed. In theory this was a harmless invitation that she could just as easily turn down in favor of some free time, but in actuality her cousin was demanding her presence.

 

 

“Pansy doesn’t even like me, and she’s a year older than us, why would she want to invite you out?” it was a feeble attempt at distraction, getting Daphne to brag, but she hoped it would work.

 

 

“Well, she obviously realizes how much we’re alike. I’d like to think I was the Pansy of my year, I mean, we’re so similar right? She’s the cream of the crop, at least, of our group of friends, and we’re the most exclusive group. Well, except for that little group of Gryffindors centered around Potter. You know, it’s a shame his father died, because I’ll bet James Potter would have given him a proper introduction to his season. He is so cute with that savior of the world thing. And Pansy does not dislike you, I’m sure she’d love your company, you’re pretty.”

 

 

Astoria wondered whether her cousin was even aware of how shallow she made herself and her friend sound.

 

 

            “Well, if you don’t mind me inviting Chloe” it was a last resort, threatening to invite her outspoken friend, someone that Daphne struggled not to outwardly dislike.

 

 

            “The African one, is she even in the country?” Daphne waved away the idea of Chloe, but Astoria refused to be moved.

 

 

“She’s staying here for a bit, she says she’s bored with France. Either we both go, or I don’t go. I’ll change and then apparate over to her house, see you in an hour?” Astoria said, smoothing down her dress and popping up to her room. She couldn’t help her smug smile; standing up to Daphne was something long overdue.

 

 

            Less than an hour later, Chloe was perched on a chair opposite from Astoria, her braided hair falling down her back almost distracting from her wicked smile.

 

 

            “So the cousin didn’t want me to go? C’est tragique. And I was so looking forward to meeting this pansy.”

 

 

            “Oh, not like that Chloe, that implies that you think she’s a”

 

 

            “I know what I said Tori.” Chloe smirked. With a pop, Daphne appeared in Astoria’s room, her smile fading as she locked eyes with still-smirking Chloe.

 

 

            “Oh, so glad your little friend could come.” Daphne’s smile was tight, and her glance in Astoria’s direction felt more like a glare. Immediately Astoria shriveled, but Chloe looked up.

 

 

            “Lovely seeing you again Daph” she said smarmily, before standing. It was no secret that Chloe thought Daphne was an airhead, an opinion she extended to almost all Hogwarts girls. Daphne ignored Chloe entirely, turning to face Astoria.

 

 

            “We’re meeting her at that café near the Leaky Cauldron” she said smiling, before apparating. When they met outside the Cauldron, Daphne was already walking towards a woman with her dark hair in a bob on her head. As they got closer, Chloe scoffed at her rather flat and wide nose, turned up at the end like a pug dog, before trudging forward with an amused expression.

 

 

            “Hello Daphne. I’m Pansy by the way, for you.” Pansy waved the two away with her hand before turning to face Daphne again. She looked exactly like Astoria remembered, an almost pretty face with her flat nose threatening to ruin it. The dress she wore was shapeless and short, the type of thing that Astoria always associated with tasteless people, but Pansy misconstrued her staring.

 

 

“Admiring the dress? It was a gift from a very important man who I’ll tell you all about in a moment” Pansy practically cooed, before turning her back on Astoria, grabbing Daphne’s arm, and leading her into the café as if she didn’t care whether or not Astoria and Chloe were following.

 

 

            She led them to a table with some other girls from Daphne’s group of friends that Astoria didn’t really know.

 

 

            “Pansy” a perky looking blonde shrieked, as if it was a miracle that she was there. Everyone else immediately stopped what they were doing and looked up. Astoria refrained from rolling her eyes, sending a small smile around as she took a seat on Daphne’s left. Chloe slid in next to her.

 

 

            “I have some exciting news…” Pansy said after greeting everyone warmly.

 

 

“…so lunch is taken care of today.” Everyone shrieked as if money was important to them, while Chloe picked up a spoon and began examining herself in it and Astoria tried to politely listen in. After nearly half an hour of meaningless chatter over a meal that held no interest for either Astoria or Chloe, Pansy got down to the heart of the matter.

 

 

“Well, I know you all are starting your seasons, and for some of you” she glanced ‘innocently’ in the direction of a slightly chubby girl with auburn hair

 

 

“This will be a long and tedious process. However, after only one and a half years into my season, I am engaged.” The shrieking began instantaneously, and Astoria was reminded of the one time she’d went to visit her 13 year old American cousin, Annie (Anastasia) Greengrass.

 

 

“Wait, who are you engaged to?” suddenly it was silent. Chloe had stopped sipping and resorted to gulping down the fruity alcoholic death that was her drink. Pansy held out the silence as long as possible before sighing and saying

 

 

“You are looking at the future Mrs. Lucian Bole.” There was a split second of silence before one girl spoke up.

 

 

“Oh, you deserve it Pansy” leaning in to smile sweetly.

 

 

“Oh, you two are perfect together” the next girl added, nodding. In that way it was passed along until finally it came to Astoria.

 

 

“Well, I’m sure you two will be happy together.” Astoria said, turning expectantly to Chloe. She knew as soon as she saw Chloe’s expression that it was useless.

 

 

            “Mon dieu Astoria, do you even know Lucian?” Chloe frowned at her. Daphne and Pansy were quieted, Pansy looking at Chloe inquisitively, Daphne looking like she wished someone would shoot her.

 

 

            “Well, I’ve heard he’s handsome, and certainly charming, a most admirable husband-to-be Pansy.” Astoria said in a small voice, while Chloe shot her a look.

 

 

            “How old is he anyways, thirty?” Chloe directed her question at Pansy, ignoring the shocked looks of everyone around her, Astoria’s pleading glance, and Daphne’s murderous stare.

 

 

            “He is twenty-four and that is none of your business” Pansy said, staring across the table at Chloe with a glare mirrored on every other girl’s face.

 

 

            “Is he poor, or maybe ugly?” Chloe frowned, shaking her head pityingly.

 

 

            “Why would you even ask” Pansy started, but Chloe cut in.

 

 

            “Because I struggle to see why this great guy would marry a girl from his Hogwarts days who, frankly, still lives in her Hogwarts days.” Chloe said, and then stood, grabbing Astoria’s arm.

 

 

            “We’re leaving, thanks for the meal, and I wish I could say it was très magnifique to be in your company but, let’s not lie to ourselves.” Chloe said, dragging Astoria out by her arm.

 

           

When they got out, Chloe immediately started laughing.

 

 

             « Oh,  elle m’amuse. Elle est trop sérieux n’est pas, et je n’ai pas déjà vue une chambre de filles qui » (Oh, she amuses me. She’s a little too serious, and I’ve never seen a room of girls who) Astoria cut her off

 

 

« Pense-tu que c’était un peu méchante ? Elle n'a jamais rien fait à toi. »  (Don’t you think that was mean ? She didn’t do anything to you.)

 

 

            As they spoke, they walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. It was easy for Astoria to forget just how much Chloe didn’t stick to the rules. She was loud, and would be rude if she felt like it, but she was also a very loyal friend.

 

 

            “We should invite Nicole” Chloe said, evidently getting bored of French. She twirled as she reminded Astoria of the third of their quartet.

 

 

            “Isn’t she busy? She always goes to America for vacation.”

 

 

“What, and deny her the right to show off whatever fancy, snotty, American wizard she’s found?” Chloe said, putting on her best American accent.

 

 

“Well, if we invite Nicole, we should probably get a hold of Anya too.” Astoria smiled. She’d forgotten how peaceful it could be around her friends, it was a place where she didn’t have to try to be something.

 

 

            “Of course!” Chloe smiled.  Anya was the most foreign, having come down from Bulgaria wrapped in fur in their fourth year. She spent every Holiday tucked away in the heart of Bulgaria, but would sometimes spend a weekend or two in Britain or France when she got sick of her close-knit family.

 

 

            “Maybe you should all just stay for the weekend?” Astoria said with a large smile on her face. Although Britain was fun, it was strange to think that for the first time in seven years she wouldn’t be returning to the Palace of Beauxbatons.

 

 

“That would be brilliant” Chloe sighed, turning to smile at her friend

 

 

“Except, I think you need to get out of London, especially now that I see the company you’re forced to keep without the three of us. We should all go to Bulgaria, or America, and enjoy ourselves.” Normally Astoria would have disagreed, and insisted upon the familiar, but she realized that once she started Healer training she’d have next to no free time. The more she thought about it, the better Bulgaria sounded.

 

 

“It’s a good idea” she conceded, smiling at her friend. The two girls walked on, and in the midst of other conversations, Bulgaria was long forgotten.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

Two days later, Astoria woke up to Chloe banging on her door before remembering her wand and using it to barge in. Immediately Chloe was a whirlwind of activity. She grabbed Astoria’s arm and yanked her out of bed and out of her home. Astoria barely had time to wave goodbye to her mother before Chloe had apparated the two of them to her apartment. Bored of France, Chloe had decided to settle temporarily in the Leaky Cauldron. Astoria was sure she really just wanted to anger her parents. 

 

 

“Chloe you could have splinched me” Astoria cried, checking to make sure that it was still a ‘could have’. She was still in her pajamas. Chloe simply charged ahead, already having a quick quotes quill write a letter to Anya. She came back with a pen and parchment.

 

 

“Here you go, you write Nicole. She’s more likely to say yes if you write her. Oh, I can’t wait! Shall we stay for two weeks? Anya has always said she wants us over, and that’s a good visit right? We can see the sights of Bulgaria, or at least the sights of Bulgarian men.”

 

 

Astoria rolled her eyes, finally catching on, and wrote the letter. Nicole was more likely to respond to Astoria’s overly polite letters than to Chloe’s slightly accusatory and overenthusiastic ones. As she was writing, Astoria got a nagging feeling reminding her of her cousin Daphne, who had always wanted to go to Bulgaria.

 

 

“We should invite Daphne” she said, as she continued scribbling away to Nicole. She ignored Chloe’s grunts of displeasure; instead making sure her friend added it to the letter she was writing to their dark-haired exotic friend.

 

 

“Fine, as long as you ask her.” Chloe contented.

 

 

Astoria smiled. Daphne, she knew, would be excited, and she did sort of owe her cousin a favor. After taking tea with Chloe she went home and changed then apparated to Daphne’s manor, hoping to catch her cousin before she went out for the day. To her surprise, nobody seemed to be home, so she settled down to wait. 

 

 

Astoria had been waiting for Daphne for fifty minutes in her front parlor when she walked in the door with her small blonde friend Nadine and the hulking figure of Millicent Bulstrode. Astoria stood, greeting her cousin and friends with a smile.

 

 

“Daphne, can I speak with you for a moment?” Nadine made herself at home, while Millicent stared between them.

 

 

“Anything you can say to Daphne you can say to me” she said, eyes narrowing at a slightly confused Astoria.

 

 

“Oh yes, anything you can say to me you can say to my – my friends” Millicent might have missed the hesitancy, but Astoria caught it. She struggled not to roll her eyes, simply letting it go. Daphne had the right to do as she pleased.

 

 

“Would you want to come with Chloe, Nicole, and I to visit Anya in Bulgaria? It would be a two week trip, and I know you used to be a fan of” Astoria was cut off by Daphne’s laugh.

 

 

“Why would I ever want to do that, your friends are so boring.” Daphne waved Astoria off before leading the two girls away. Astoria sat still in shock, before apparating home on the spot.

 

 

“Of all the” she cut herself off; instead she took out parchment and a quill and wrote Anya to tell her that Daphne wouldn’t be coming.  Sighing, she made her way outside her room and, with nothing else to do, apparated to Hogsmeade. She decided to try the Three Broomsticks, but it being too full, she walked to the new Ice Cream shop instead. At least the Ice cream wouldn’t bother her. 


	7. Chapter Six

Astoria was nearly packed for Bulgaria and was taking a break from matching cloaks and accessories etc. when a frowning Daphne stumbled into her room. Although she and her cousin were somewhat close, Astoria was not used to being one of the people Daphne relied on for gossip. But, she wouldn’t offend her cousin by turning her out to finish packing.

 

 

“It’s so unfair, all of my friends live in London” Daphne sighed, throwing herself across Astoria’s bed. Her hair fanned around her like a curtain, and she pretended not to see Astoria frown. Astoria rolled her eyes at the wall before addressing her cousin with a rather tight smile.

           

 

“Well, when I asked you if you wanted to come along, you turned me down.” Sure Astoria had only asked to be polite, but Daphne’s rather rude response was a bit more hurtful and a bit less dignified than she would have liked.

 

 

“Oh, please can I come Astoria?” Daphne perked up, missing the brisk tone in Astoria’s voice.

 

 

“I’ll be good I swear. I won’t even fight Chloe, and Nicole likes me.” Astoria had to concede that the last time the two girls had been in a room together they had bonded over mocking other people. She knew Chloe would kill her, but she couldn’t hurt her cousin either.

 

 

“Of course you can come, but you only have a week to pack” Astoria said, hoping that would dissuade her cousin. Daphne was a notorious over-packer, she could pack 2 trunks full of things for a weekend trip, and the two girls would be spending two weeks hidden away in the heart of Bulgaria.

 

 

“I’m already packed; I started packing after you invited me the first time, when I realized how boring things are in London if you leave. The only thing I don’t have packed is your birthday present.” Astoria had almost forgotten that her birthday was approaching, now that school was over. July 3rd, the same as every other year. She wondered if the date had anything to do with Chloe’s sudden need to vacation, and fervently hoped not.

 

 

“That’s great! Now all you have to do is write a letter to Chloe telling her you’re coming. Well, and to Anya.” If it was Astoria in Daphne’s position, she would have given up. Although she’d never admit it, she hated writing to people she didn’t know. It felt impersonal, and creepy. Daphne, on the other hand, grinned.

 

 

“We’ll have so much fun!” she said, before leaving Astoria’s room as quickly as she came. Privately, Astoria penned her own letters to all three of her friends, explaining why Daphne was coming. As usual, Anya sent a short letter saying it was fine, Chloe sent one berating Astoria for being a pushover, and Nicole sent 5 sheets of parchment on why she was excited, how fun America was, what she was packing, and other small details.

 

 

As soon as she was sure her cousin had left, Astoria flopped back onto her bed frowning. She could only think of getting away from her cousin, even just for a moment. So when she got a letter from Engel inviting her out for a day at his small workplace, she readily agreed.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

A day later, Engel was helping Astoria take her cloak off as she surveyed the strange place where he claimed to work. Of course she knew that he worked for fun not money, but the wizard daycare was absolutely adorable. Children in matching miniature robes pranced about flying on miniature broomsticks and waving sticks enchanted to make sparkles like wands.

 

 

He surveyed her apprehensively, but she couldn’t contain her smile. She loved children; they were who she eventually wanted to heal.

 

 

“This is adorable!” she cooed, a small smile growing on her face as she surveyed the room. As soon as she spoke, they all turned to look at her. Some toddled over immediately: one brave boy hugging her legs, while another girl tugged her hands.

 

 

Others shied away from her, one surprising Engel by hiding behind his legs and peering out at her.

 

 

“I like your hair” one little boy said, earning a smile from Astoria. Others complimented her on her looks too. It was sweet, and by the time Astoria went home, she felt happier than she had in a while. In spite of that, she still eagerly anticipated going out with Draco.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

           

Two days later, Astoria sat in a café waiting for him. She had agonized over her hair before leaving it down, and she was dressed classily in high waist pants and a peach blouse. However, her nerves had caused her to arrive early, and therefore, she was bored.

 

 

The door opened, but instead of being Draco she noticed a mother with two babies and a toddler. One of the babies was being levitated through the air by a clearly frazzled mother, so without thinking about it, Astoria plucked it out of the air. The girl had short light brown curls, making her young age very obvious. 

 

 

“Oh petite precieuse” she cooed, ignoring the mother, who seemed floored.

 

 

“What’s her name” Astoria asked, hating that the French snuck back into her voice. Somehow the accent had stuck, she imagined from years of learning magic in French.

 

 

“Her name is Angeline” her mother said,

 

 

“This is Angelus, her twin, and this little spitfire is Natalie.”

 

 

The three year old giggled at being addressed before darting between her mother’s legs, while the infant huffed, before turning a large green eye so similar to his sister’s to face Astoria. Immediately, he started crying and reached out to where she was already holding his sister. The woman smiled, but before she could say anything, Astoria felt two familiar arms work their way around her waist, and an even more familiar voice whispered

 

 

“Seems like you charm men of all ages.” The woman’s smile grew tight upon seeing Draco, and despite the wailing cries and reaching arms of Angelus, she led her two children away.

 

 

“Bring Angeline back when you’re leaving” she said, a bit coldly, before steering a wailing Angelus and a confused looking Natalie away. Astoria turned away from the woman to face Draco, who was staring at her with a thoughtful expression on his face.

 

 

“Sorry, for that, I mean” he said, gesturing with his head towards where, even then, the woman was watching Astoria cradling Angeline over the top of her menu.

 

 

“People are judgmental. If Harry Potter, of all people, is able to look you in the eye and say that your family deserved pardon, then it should be good enough for them.”

 

 

“If we were all as good as Potter the war wouldn’t have started in the first place. As is, there’s a lot of things the general public doesn’t know about the war, and what they do know is bad enough for them to hate me for quite some time.”

 

 

Astoria sighed. She hadn’t wanted to bring the issue up, and she was curious to hear not the public’s side, but Draco’s. But something was telling her now was not the time to ask, so she drew in a deep breath, and with it pulled all her questions into the back of her mind.

 

 

“Okay.” was all she said out loud, before diverting her attention to wave at a still crying Angelus, who giggled.

 

 

Draco seemed troubled, his brows furrowed in confusion, and Astoria tried not to dwell on how sweet and almost innocent he looked, when his face was consumed by real emotions.

 

 

“You don’t care?” Somehow, it was both a statement and a question, as if he dared not believe it. Astoria simply smiled, before glancing back down to her menu.

 

 

“You know, I’ve been here a few times. I always consider getting a quiche, and then settle for soup. This time though, I think I might try the quiche.” She looked up, only to catch another glimpse of a smirk she was coming to appreciate.

 

 

“Quiche? Guess Beauxbatons really did a number on you, huh?” She recognized that he was poking fun at her, and shot him a smirk of her own, arching an eyebrow.

 

 

“There is nothing wrong with quiche, it is delicious and a favorite of many people, Mr. Malfoy.” Draco laughed, but his eyes focused on hers as he said

 

 

“Call me Draco. Honestly, Mr. Malfoy is so like my father, and I’m still not sure whether that’s something I need to be.”

 

 

Astoria smiled, a genuine smile, and looked into Draco’s eyes. She knew that there were things he needed to tell her, for his sake, not hers. And she promised herself that she wouldn’t give up on him. It was obvious to her that the public disapproval bothered him more than he’d admit, and she was going to make sure that he got back to a healthier place. Besides, she had a feeling she couldn’t rest until she’d at least seen him truly happy.

 

 

            “Fine then Draco, I’d like to know what you have against my quiche?” She smiled, feeling bolder than she had in a while.

 

 

            “Hmmm, maybe I should taste it?” he said. She smiled, and he waived the waitress over.

 

 

“I’ll have a steak and a fire whiskey, and Astoria will have a quiche and a…” he trailed off, but Astoria didn’t notice, too busy being mildly amused by the way the waitress seemed to think that shoving her bust towards Draco’s face would make her middle-aged frame more attractive.

 

 

“Oh!” she said when she finally realized, a bit of pink rising to her cheeks. Draco raised an eyebrow in amusement, and the corner of his mouth hinted at a smirk.

 

 

“Umm, a butterbeer, please.” The two were now both looking at her, Draco with that same amused curiosity and the waitress like she’d just noticed Astoria was there.

 

 

“Oh, right.” The waitress clipped, suddenly seeming to decide that standing straight might be better for her posture after all. As she walked off, Astoria glanced again at the mother, who was now glancing at her son warily. She scanned the store, and Astoria noticed her leg bouncing as she glanced between the table and the bathroom. She locked eyes on Astoria, bit her lip, and then stood with an apologetic smile.

 

 

“I am so sorry to bother you, especially after I was so rude, I’m just a bit stressed. You’re wonderful with children by the way. And, well, can you watch them for maybe just 5 minutes while I go to the loo?” The woman came over with her toddler and Angelus, who had given up his wailing now that his target was in sight.

 

 

“I’ll take him” Astoria offered, shifting Angeline to one arm and scooping the now gurgling baby boy into the other. Then, after a bit of juggling, she shifted both babies into a surprised looking Draco’s arms, and hoisted the smiling three-year old onto her lap.

 

 

“Go ahead, Draco and I will be just fine with them” Astoria smiled, glancing at Draco to see his reaction. His eyebrows were raised, but his smirk had come back out to play, and he was absentmindedly bouncing Angelus on his knee. He nodded at her, and she turned back to the frazzled mother.

 

 

“Thank you both so much, I promise I won’t be gone long. Astoria waved her towards the door, and then she turned to face Draco.

 

 

“Do you always stop strange women with children and offer them time off their motherly duties?” Draco asked, tilting his head in amusement.

 

 

“No, trust me. Children don’t do well in bathrooms, they make messes and make noise and it’s simply unpleasant for everyone involved.”

 

 

“How very noble of you” Draco nodded, attempting to stop Angelus from fussing. Natalie was staring at him, and then she stared at Astoria.

 

 

“Are you a mommy?” She asked bluntly. Despite the child’s age, the statement still brought a blush across Astoria’s face.

 

 

“No silly. I’m too young to be a mommy. I still need my own mommy.” She smiled. The three year old then bounced off her lap, and scooted a chair closer to Draco.

 

 

“Then you’re not a daddy.” She said, standing on the chair and planting a three year old kiss on his cheek. Still smirking, he winked at Astoria before handing her Angelus, who immediately quieted down.

 

 

“Nope!” Draco replied, popping the p. The little girl giggled.

 

 

“You’re pretty” she said, still staring at Draco. He had been taking a sip of water, and it sprayed out of his mouth at her comment, leaving a puddle on the table that he waved away with his wand.

 

 

“Men aren’t pretty” he said somewhat disdainfully, and then looked up to where Astoria was barely holding in a laugh.

 

 

“Apparently you are.” Astoria replied, smiling at him. There was no second guessing, and no over thought remarks. The more time Astoria spent with Draco, the more natural it really seemed. Draco sighed, and then shifted Angeline into Astoria’s arms as well, before scooping Natalie onto his lap.

 

 

            “Men are handsome. Women are pretty. Like Astoria, she’s very pretty isn’t she?” As Draco pointed her out to Natalie, Astoria felt herself blush. Natalie pouted, and crossed her arms.

 

 

            “You know who else is very pretty Draco?” Astoria asked with a pointed stare towards Natalie. Draco got the hint, absentmindedly patting Natalie on the head.

 

 

            “Oh Natalie isn’t just pretty, she’s beautiful. She looks like a princess.” The girl giggled, and then surveyed Astoria with wide eyes.

 

 

            “Why is he named dragon?” Astoria bit her lip to keep from laughing, and Draco looked significantly less charmed by the confused-looking Natalie.

 

 

“Draco, darling, not Dragon.” Astoria reprimanded, unable to keep the smile from her face.

 

 

“I like Dragon better. Will you marry me Dragon? I love you a whole lot and I’m supposed to marry someone pre, umm, handsome.” Draco was saved from having to respond by their mother, who caught Natalie’s eye as she exited the restroom.

 

 

            She immediately jumped off Draco’s lap and ran to greet her mother, who eagerly scooped her up for a hug before setting her down. She then came back for the twins, picking them up just as the waitress arrived.

 

 

            “Thank you so much, both of you, now I’ll be on my way.” Astoria saw the harried look the woman gave her kids, and offered

 

 

            “If you ever need anyone to watch them, you can owl me. I’m Astoria Greengrass, I’ll be training to be a Healer soon and I love children.” Astoria handed the woman her address, written on a spare bit of parchment she was lucky enough to have in her pocket.

 

 

            “There’s a girl down the street who watches them for me dear, but I’ll be sure to write if something comes up.” With that and a smile the woman left, taking her brood with her. Then, suddenly, Astoria was alone with Draco, save the waitress.

 

 

            “Here you are. One fire-whiskey and one butterbeer.” She set their drinks down and marched off, and Astoria was left looking somewhat awkwardly at her drink.

 

 

            “I’m sure it’s not poisoned, but I can check if you’d like.” Astoria looked up to meet his eyes, and saw that he was already reaching for her glass. She grabbed it before he could, and took a hearty, and very unladylike, gulp.

 

 

“Hmm, seems just fine to me.” she grinned. He raised an eyebrow as if to say touché, before leaning in.

 

 

            “How long am I supposed to pretend not to notice that every bloke in here is staring at you?” She could tell he was joking, but it still made her look around. She made eye contact with a weary-looking man, an old man, and a boy who looked like he was in the middle of his schooling. She turned back to face him with a frown.

 

 

            “All these years and I never noticed” she pretended to be upset.

 

 

            “Well, when you go off and marry Natalie I guess I know where to start looking.” She sighed, but couldn’t keep a teasing grin off of her face. Their banter continued until the waitress brought their food, throughout their meal, and right to the door. As he held the door for her, Astoria met his eyes again. Without thinking she said

 

 

            “I was hoping, if you wouldn’t mind, that you could,” he cut her off, grinning.

 

 

            “Why don’t we go for a walk, since it is a nice day?” She knew she was caught, but rather than get upset she simply started walking. He caught up to her quickly and, seemingly without thinking, he put an arm around her. She reciprocated, and he pulled her closer. If she’d looked at his face, she would have seen a small, but very real, smile.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

                                                                                                                                              

            When Astoria finally got home, she was literally humming with happiness. She almost missed Apollo, until he cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at her. She quickly sat down at the table, quieting but unable to keep herself from smiling.

 

 

Astoria marveled at her brother, two years into his season with no plans of settling down. He still went to see every new girl being presented, and hadn’t gone out with very many of them. She knew it wasn’t a status thing on his part; he simply didn’t like any of them. She faintly hoped he would at least show interest soon enough, before he earned himself a reputation. Still, she kind of admired her brother for it. Nobody could say he wasn’t enjoying himself.

 

 

“Who is he?” Astoria was startled out of her thoughts, and then confused by the question.

 

 

“Who is who?” she asked. Had she been speaking aloud? Apollo gave her a knowing look, before shrugging.

 

 

“This bloke you’re all hung up about?” Apollo smirked at her knowingly. Astoria shook her head at him, before standing.

 

 

“Well, whoever he is, he’s certainly not a girl, which is who you should be worried about. Have you even met a girl you sort-of like yet? I know two years isn’t that long, but you’ve only even had the one dinner, and that girl was a horror. Or whore, whichever you’d prefer.” Apollo leaned back in his chair.

 

 

“All the girls in London are boring, they all tell the same story. I went to Hogwarts, I was in Slytherin, maybe Ravenclaw, I love money, and I’m so beautiful. Honestly, if I could meet one woman with a personality I might marry her on the spot.”

 

 

“Penelope had plenty of, well, personality, and in that dress it was on display for you all night.” Astoria giggled and stuck her tongue out, remembering how she teased Apollo as a child. He seemed to take it in stride, shaking his head at her.

 

 

“Ah, to be a child again” he jeered, causing her to roll her eyes. She stood then, kissing him on the cheek before going up to her room. She could admit that she was a bit hung up about Draco Malfoy. He hadn’t complained about the interruption of Natalie and the babies, and he had to be the most charming person she’d ever met. When he’d kissed her good-bye, and it was certainly more of a kiss than she’d gotten from even Maggiore, she was kissing back before she even realized. No, she definitely was fond of Draco Malfoy, and it was all she could do to hope that he felt the same.


	8. Chapter Seven

            Draco Malfoy was on top of the world as he made his way back. He could still feel Astoria’s lips on his, and he’d have worried he was way too forward if he hadn’t felt how eagerly she’d kissed back. It was only when he had already gotten home that he began to see things a bit more clearly.

 

 

            He remembered the look on the woman’s face when she took in his features. Before everything had started, people looked at him with envy. It wasn’t the sort of thing someone forgot, having even grown adults look like they’d rather be him. It was a wretched to go from that to murderous glares in the span of a few years.

 

 

            Wherever he went, people avoided him. Everyone in his father’s closest circle was in Azkaban, including some of his old school friends. Some of them had come to see the whole thing as being as stupid and pointless as Draco did, others weren’t deterred. From the purebloods that weren’t currently rotting in a cell, Draco was constantly receiving the same message. “It gets better” and “wealth is still wealth” and “in a matter of years they’ll forget.”

 

 

            He knew it was true. This time, there was no doubt to be had that Voldemort was dead at the hands of Harry Potter. Draco knew if he was a better man he’d be able to admit exactly how much of his life he owed to Potter, which was all of it and then some. In fact, if his mother hadn’t been willing to put everything on the line for their family, things would have turned out entirely differently. He’d be sharing a cell in Azkaban with his father, sick to his stomach with worry about his mother. But, he doubted he’d ever actually thank Potter face to face.

 

 

            In the meantime, he had to live with public hatred. With people moving away in the street to be farther away from him. He had to live with people calling for his arrest, including former schoolmates, people he or his friends had picked on. He didn’t exactly regret his actions, but if he could do it again he would have agreed with his mother when she said they had to leave England and go far, far away.

 

 

            But now, there was a new nightmare to add to the reality that was his everyday life. He pictured Astoria at his side, and then he pictured the whispers of hatred. He pictured people shunning her wherever she went, even when she was alone, just because she had his name. He pictured a little boy just as blonde as himself, asking Astoria why people turned away from them in the street. Maybe if he still believed what he’d done was right, maybe he’d be able to deal with it. But he was wrong. Even if he hadn’t already believed by the time he saw what Voldemort really was, by the time he was almost killed by the people he’d wanted to trust, he certainly believed it then. He could even admit, never out loud and only in a moment of particular weakness, that he’d been a fool to underestimate several of his classmates because of his perceived superiority. Bringing her into that, and into the guilt he had to live with every day, it sickened him.

 

 

            He wasn’t used to caring about someone besides his parents and himself. He’d thought he loved Pansy who, last he’d heard, was engaged. But he hadn’t. He didn’t think he loved Astoria, and yet he already cared a great deal more about her than he had about Pansy Parkinson even at the height of their relationship. Normally, if he wanted it he’d take it. He certainly wanted her more than anything he’d wanted in a long time. But he wasn’t kidding when he said he wasn’t good for her. For some reason, that really mattered to him.

 

 

            He wished there was a way he could undo what he’d done. If there was a way for him to go back and right his wrongs, he would. But he could only deal in the here and the now. He knew that before he could even attempt to court her he would have to come up with a solution that would, at the very least, begin to make up for everything that had happened. And suddenly, he had one.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

Lucius decided he was going to have to stop Draco from seeing this girl unattended if he came home in a mood every time. At first, Draco had been downright pleasant, almost smiling. Then, as the day progressed, he started pacing, worried. Eventually he threw himself into a chair in his father’s office.

 

 

            “I’m leaving London.” Did Lucius take him seriously? Of course not. Many times Narcissa had made him feel exactly the same way, and he’d never made it past the front gate. However, he felt it was best to at least hear Draco’s self-pitying tirade.

 

 

            “What did she do?” he asked, leaning back in his own chair. Draco started shaking his head immediately.

 

 

            “She, unfortunately, did nothing. She never does anything. She’s never done anything, she’s just perfect and I’m - People don’t trust me with children for heaven’s sake. She almost got a hole burned in her skull from the eyes of a woman who seemed perfectly comfortable with Astoria until she found out Astoria was with me.” A small part of Draco took the time to marvel at the fact that she had been with him at all. Unfortunately the rest of him ruined it by reminding him to keep on task.

 

 

            “I don’t want to feel like I’m ruining her life.” Lucius shrugged. The girl was a pureblood, simple as that. Her family may have been less involved, but they were on the same side. They knew what they were getting themselves into. And, he knew her mother and father would probably be more than pleased for their daughter to become a Malfoy.

 

 

            “Well, I’m sorry you were born a Malfoy, but as I’m not in a mind to disown you I suppose we’ve reached an impasse.” Lucius shrugged, leaning back in his chair. Even if Draco hadn’t heard the sarcasm dripping from his dad’s voice, he couldn’t have missed the smirk.

 

 

“I think I know how I can fix this.” Now Lucius was intrigued. It seemed he’d once again misjudged his sons’ intentions.

 

 

            “Go on.” He inclined his head towards his son, giving him full attention.

 

 

            “Do you remember when, right before my fourth year, when people were suspicious about our family? Remember, you donated almost a third of mother’s family’s vault to Mungo’s?” Lucius could not fathom where this was going, but he nodded all the same.

 

 

            “I want to go work in one of the orphanages where they sent war victims.” Lucius scoffed, clearly this wasn’t going anywhere.

 

 

            “What, exactly, would that do? There aren’t many wizard orphanages in Britain, and many of them might not take you after our, predicament.” He didn’t mean to sneer, but the idea was ridiculous.

 

 

            “Not here, not in Britain, but somewhere else. Even if it we did nothing to publicize this it would get a lot of press that I was gone. Someone would ask you why, and it would end up in the papers. We could say I would rather not disclose where, but you could “bother” me for some pictures to prove it was legitimate. Volunteers sign on a yearly basis. After a year, everything would just die down.”

 

 

            “Are you even good with children?” Lucius couldn’t remember ever subjecting Draco to infants. Lucius had been an only child, his father’s brother had never spawned, and it wasn’t as though Bellatrix had ever had children. From the way Draco avoided his father’s eyes, it was clear that Draco hadn’t thought his plan through very well.

 

 

            “If you really want to leave, we’re going to think this through as a family.” Lucius sighed. In his opinion Draco would be better off telling the girl his side of events and letting both of them move on. It wasn’t as though she would never understand. Still, it wasn’t his choice. Perhaps living somewhere else would teach Draco a thing or two about life.

 

 

            Predictably, Narcissa was even less sold on the idea. Unknown to either of the men she was already planning for how the wedding would go, at least the things she felt were absolutely necessary. It wasn’t that she wanted to rush Draco into marrying Astoria, but at least she was sure that there was hope he’d be marrying somebody. She certainly had her money on Astoria.

 

 

            “But where would you go?” Narcissa asked. Her plan was to poke as many holes in his plan as possible.

 

 

            “To France. I’ll go to France. I’ll choose one where the climate is more like England’s. Mother, you know I’m better off leaving, you just don’t want me to.” Draco looked into his mother’s eyes and tried to make himself look as sad as possible. It was a tactic he’d used since he was old enough to plead, and he was very good at it.

 

 

            “Well, where, that’s not a plan, that’s a, Draco I don’t want you to go anywhere.” Narcissa crossed her arms, her tone icing out. She was no longer Draco’s mother, she was the Narcissa Black that got her way. Unfortunately for her, Draco had learned from the best.

 

 

            “Mother, I am going to find an orphanage in France, and I am going to sign to work there for a year. I will begin making the plans now that I know I have your full support.” With that they both turned to look at Lucius. He sat, smirk on his face, before staring into his wife’s eyes.

 

 

            “It is his life Narcissa” he said, earning him a hateful glare. As an angry Narcissa stormed away Lucius turned to face Draco.

 

 

            “You had better be damn sure about this for us to both face that anger.” With that Lucius Malfoy left and the matter was decided. Draco Malfoy was leaving England.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

When Astoria got the letter from Draco inviting her to his manor, she was a bit confused, which is not to say that she wasn’t excited. At first she foolishly thought it might proposal, but it wasn’t an invitation for her family, just her. Besides, although she felt a connection with him, she’d admit she didn’t know him terribly well. A proposal would be frightening more than anything. She dressed up all the same, and before she knew it she was nervously being let into his manor.

 

 

“Hello” she hadn’t seen him walk around the corner. After the house elf had led her to sit in their front parlor, she’d busied herself by looking around. She jumped at the sound of his voice, spinning to see him. The nervous look on his face made her uncomfortable.

 

 

“Hello.” She replied, biting her lip. She didn’t hear anything that would make her think his parents were around. Draco approached her, holding a hand out to her. She took it, and quietly, stoically, he led her away from the sitting room and to what looked like a private dining room.

 

 

“Would you like anything?” Draco asked. Astoria didn’t reply, taking a seat while still staring him down. There was an awkward pause, before her brain and her mouth seemed to reconnect.

 

 

“Is something wrong?” Immediately she pictured his mother ill, his father on a death bed, and then even worse. She pictured him with some other, far more attractive and vivacious woman, a ring on his finger. The longer he didn’t respond, the more she tormented herself. On the outside she remained calm, her expression conveying nearly no emotion. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

 

 

“I’m, er, going on a trip of sorts.” Astoria tilted her head, confusion crossing her face. She doubted that all the formality was because he was taking a vacation.

 

 

“Of sorts?” He seemed to startle at the sound of her voice.

 

 

“I’m working at an orphanage. In France. For a year.” Immediately Astoria relaxed. That was all? She smiled then, standing up and moving closer to him.

 

 

“That’s wonderful! When do you …” The implications of his words washed over her.

 

 

“You’re leaving for a year?” She stopped just short of him, a crease forming in her forehead. Draco stepped back sheepishly, guilt temporarily breaking through his mask.

 

 

“Will you, when are you leaving?” Astoria wanted to know how much time she had. Of course she’d be leaving soon for Bulgaria, but perhaps when she got back she could visit before he left.

 

 

“A week.” His tone was colder than she’d ever heard him. If she was being honest, he was frightening her a bit.

 

 

“Oh, I’ll be in Bulgaria. I’m visiting with friends, for my birthday. I could come visit you before Healer training starts –“

 

 

“ – It’s against the law. You can’t come to the orphanage because it’s not safe for the kids.” Astoria raised herself to her full height. Of course his brusque tone was hurtful, but she wouldn’t quip back. Whatever he was doing couldn’t be her fault, she was fairly sure.

 

 

“I’ll write.” She said, sending him a stiff smile. She was just a bit hurt and more than a bit confused, but she didn’t have to show it. She turned then, twisting her way back through the house to the front hall. The Malfoy’s house elf handed her back her cloak, which she fastened before walking towards the door. She wasn’t even aware that Draco had followed her until he stood in front of the door, blocking her way.

 

 

“I’ll write you when I get to the orphanage, when I get settled in. You can tell me all about Bulgaria.” It was the most human he’d sounded the whole day, and it made her relax just slightly.

 

 

“Well, goodbye then.” Astoria sighed, looking up at him. To her surprise he swiftly leant down and wrapped his arms firmly around her, drawing her close as if he never wanted her to leave. She rested her hands against his chest, leaning into him even further. They stayed like that almost longer than Astoria could bear. As she stepped back, he stepped forward, pulling her closer still. They stayed like that for a few more seconds until she started to pull away.

 

 

Without warning he leaned down and kissed her. It wasn’t a particularly gentle or romantic kiss, slightly sloppy because he’d taken her by surprise, but it was still undoubtedly the best kiss she’d even gotten. He pulled away before she did, resting his head on top of hers so that she couldn’t see his expression. He took a moment, and when he pulled back the mask was firmly in place. He opened the door then, and she dutifully stepped out before apparating away. She hated how it felt like he was letting her go.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

            Of course, Astoria had plenty of other things to focus on. The morning of her trip to Bulgaria she packed herself up, shrinking her bags and placing them securely in her pocket. She then went down to her front hall. The fireplace was rarely used, but her mother insisted that if they were going through international floo, they needed to use the nicest fireplace. She wanted to say it was extravagant, but she secretly agreed.

 

 

            Anya had told them to meet at one home, rather than make separate arrangements. She was hardly surprised to see Nicole already there. However, she was caught off guard to see Apollo sitting half-dressed and laughing with her. The last few times Nicole and Apollo had met, they hadn’t gotten along at all.

 

 

            “Good morning” She beamed, preparing herself. She wasn’t disappointed. As soon as Nicole saw Astoria, the curly haired brunette screamed, running across the way and launching herself at her friend.

 

 

            “I missed you loads Astoria, how’ve you been? I have so many things I have to talk to you about! I met this guy, right, and he was just so, ugh! I mean, yeah he was cute, but he was such an ass. The states have been getting boring lately, well, the ones I’ve been in. I don’t much like Southern wizards; they all do that whole pureblood bull. Then wizards on the west coast are practically muggles. So I’ve been going up and down the east coast, not straying too far from Salem’s and Merlin’s. I think I want to meet some Bulgarian wizards now while I can enjoy them. Plus, I think Anya’s dad knows Krum too, so that’ll be fun! I haven’t seen Viktor in years.”

 

 

            “Viktor Krum?” It was Apollo, not Astoria, that spoke. His eyes lit up, so Astoria left the two of them to discuss Quidditch. She knew that it was one of Nicole’s favorite things to talk about, and she wasn’t quite sure she was awake enough to handle Nicole’s endless stream of consciousness.

 

 

            While Anya’s family was loaded because her dad was an ambassador in the Bulgarian Ministry, Nicole led a much more glamorous life. Her father had played Quidditch for team Spain for fourteen years before settling down and marrying her mother, who had been a model for Witch Weekly France. He still coached Quidditch, and as a result Nicole knew more about the industry than even some of the hard core fans.

 

 

            “Nicole!” Astoria nearly screamed herself at the sound. The only person who could out scream Nicole was Daphne, and her cousin was definitely giving as good as she got.

 

 

            “Daphne!” The two really were very similar, Astoria decided as she watched them. Nicole was telling her story to Daphne, and Astoria could tell that Daphne was being much more responsive than she had. Watching them interact she didn’t notice Chloe enter the room until her friend tapped her on the shoulder.

 

 

            Startled, Astoria whirled around, only to see Chloe’s grinning face.

 

 

            “Bonjour!” Chloe greeted cheerfully. She always laughed at the fact that her friends were not morning people. Chloe could barely stay up past ten without some sort of help, but she’d been known to casually hop out of bed as early as five.

 

 

            “Can you believe the perks of being an ambassador? Maybe I should become an ambassador for the French Ministry. They almost never open international floo from someone’s home to someone’s home.” Astoria silently agreed. This was the going to be her easiest travel yet. She was starting to get excited despite herself, now that she’d seen Nicole. She couldn’t wait to see Anya.

 

 

            “How’ve you been Nicole?” Chloe called, distracting Nicole from the conversation. She immediately left Daphne’s side to hug Chloe.

 

 

            “Oh, je suis magnifique!” She cooed, throwing her arms around her friend. Chloe laughed in response, before hugging back.

 

 

            “That’s good to hear. How’s America been?” As Nicole once again launched into her story, Astoria wandered over to her brother.

 

 

            “You’re not going to miss me too much are you?” she joked, poking him.

 

 

            “Miss you? Are you sure you can’t be gone longer than two weeks? I think you’ll find Bulgaria quite lovely, you might want to move there.” Astoria stuck her tongue out at him, and then slapped the back of his head before running away. He moved to chase her, but he was stopped by the sight of their fireplace lighting up green.

 

 

            “Hello. I am Arnold McArthur, English ambassador to Bulgaria. Are you all Ambassador Ivan’s guests?” The man was tall, with tired looking eyes. He surveyed them all warily, and everyone nodded. Behind her, Astoria heard Apollo quickly shuffle back out of the room.

 

 

            “Very well. I will be sending you all one by one. The ambassador has requested that you all be allowed to floo directly to his home, a request which has been approved. First may I have,” He paused, pulling a sheet of parchment from his front pocket.

 

 

            “Nicole Medina?” Nicole stepped forward, fluffing her hair and smiling at the man. He seemed less than impressed, not that Astoria could blame him. Taking care of a group of young adults was probably not in his job description.

 

 

            “Is your luggage properly shrunken?” The man asked, to which Nicole merely nodded. He held out a hand to her and escorted her into the fireplace. Then, stepping in with her he said

 

 

            “Ambassador Ivan Yorgova. Ivaylo Place, Bulgaria.” He threw down the powder, and they both disappeared. More than a few moments later he reappeared sans Nicole, and stepped out once more.

 

 

            “Chloe Neuvillette. Is your luggage properly shrunken?” Chloe rolled her eyes before stepping into the fireplace. The man sighed, before getting in next to her.

 

 

            “Ambassador Ivan Yorgova. Ivaylo Place, Bulgaria.” One again they disappeared, and he reappeared later. Astoria wondered how quickly the trip was, considering the distance. She didn’t have to long to ponder however, as the next name he called was

 

 

            “Astoria Greengrass.” She smiled, stepping forward.

 

 

            “I shrank my luggage properly, Ambassador.” She said, before he could ask. She let him escort her into the fireplace, and waved goodbye to Daphne right as he repeated the address. To her surprise and slight disappointment, it was just like regular floo if a bit longer. When she arrived, she was immediately yanked out of the fireplace by a set of familiar arms.

 

 

            “Hello Anya.”

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

 

Anya Yorgova was the only one of Astoria’s friends who was in an arranged marriage. She’d spoken about this marriage from fourth year, when she couldn’t believe her French friends could choose their husbands, throughout their friendship. However, seeing the ring on Anya’s finger made it all the more real for Astoria.

 

 

“How have you been darling?” Anya responded, oblivious to Astoria’s shock. Behind her the fireplace roared to life, and a beaming Daphne stepped out.

 

 

“Anya, you’re engaged?” Was the first thing out of Daphne’s mouth. The Ambassador quietly excused himself as Anya’s smile grew impossibly wider.

 

 

“I forgot you wouldn’t know Daphne. I’ve technically been engaged since I was twelve. My father doesn’t want me to get married until I’m twenty-four, so I won’t. But he let Iordan get me a ring now that we’ve graduated. You’re looking at the eventual Mrs. Iordan Momchev.” As Anya held out her hand, the girls crowded around her to stare at the ring. It was a beautiful ring, Astoria decided. The band was made of silver, and in the center was a beautiful sapphire, surrounded by tiny diamonds that sparkled when they caught the light.

 

 

“Miss Yorgova, allow me to escort you and your friends to where you’ll be staying?” The girls turned at the sound of the voice.

 

 

“Oh! Everyone, this is Toma. He’s my security now that I’m of age. Come on, let’s go.” Anya set off after him, and everyone else was quick to do the same. As the girls walked, they couldn’t help looking around in excitement. The room that they’d entered from was clearly meant for meetings, as aside from the fireplace it had only a long rounded table. However, as they left the room, everything immediately brightened. There were walls and walls of windows, beautifully set up so that the light poured in. Everything in the hallways seemed to glow from the light. The group moved down rows and rows of hallways, and as they moved Astoria wondered where any of the rooms were.

 

 

Of course, her question was answered when they stopped, finally, in front of a blank wall. Toma pulled out his wand, tapped the wall twice, and said

 

 

“Toma Zlatanov. Anya Yorgova, and guests.” Immediately the wall fell away to reveal another wing of the house. However, this wing was more normal, with doors and furniture lining the walkway. Immediately Anya walked through, however Toma held up a hand to stop the rest of the girls.

 

 

“Do not try to walk through unless the person escorting you has mentioned guests. Otherwise, you will find yourselves very painfully immobilized and then questioned by a member of security. Enjoy your visit.” With that he ushered the girls through, the wall sealing behind them.

 

 

“Welcome home ladies!” Anya beamed.

 

 

“This is the wing my siblings and I live in. Well, most of us. Marko lives in the wing with my father and mother and his wife Nadia. Let me show you your rooms.” Anya walked past the first four rooms and made a right. The next hallway had three more rooms.

 

 

“This one is my room.” Anya opened the door, revealing a beautiful room that was as yellow as could be. Everything was yellow: The carpet, the bedspread, the walls, even the wood furniture had a slightly yellow hue. It fit Anya perfectly.

 

 

            “I told Papa you should all have your own room, but we don’t know when foreign dignitaries might come to visit and apparently those children are more important than my friends. So, it’s two to a room.” Astoria had already resigned herself to sharing a room with her cousin, but she needn’t have bothered. The second Anya opened the door to the next room, which was adorned in white and pink, Daphne and Nicole raced in. It was clear that they would share.

 

 

            Chloe and Astoria’s room was a light powder blue, much more understated than the other room. Out the window Astoria could see the nearby town, which Anya had assured them was the Bulgarian version of Grâce à la Serrure, the French version of Diagon Alley. Anya helped the girls settle in, before asking them what they wanted to do. The unanimous vote was sightseeing.

 

 

            Hours later, Astoria had adjusted to Toma accompanying them everywhere. She was focused on much more pressing matters, such as the beauty of Bulgaria. Although she’d known it was going to be gorgeous, Astoria hadn’t quite been prepared for how lovely Bulgaria would be. So far they’d toured the scenic places. Anya had insisted they saved магьосник пробег (Wizard Run) for its own day, so by the time the girls made it back for dinner they were exhausted and tanned from their travels.

 

 

            “How are you enjoying your stay?” The girls were used to seeing Anya’s mother, who always accompanied her to school. Mrs. Yorgova was a very relaxed, happy woman.

 

 

            “This country is so lovely, Madame.” Chloe was first to speak, beaming. Around the table, everyone was having their own little conversations. Anya’s eldest brother Marko and his wife Nadia were clearly in their own little world. On their way back Anya had showed the girls where Marko and Nadia were going to move once construction was finished.

 

 

            “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourselves.” She responded.

 

 

            “Papa, I want my friends to come visit.”  Anya’s only sister, Lilyana, had much lighter hair and fairer skin than Anya. With her curly hair, she looked like a little doll and acted like a little brat.  

 

 

            “Maybe when you’ve finished school Lilyana.” Astoria had never met Anya’s father before, as he was always busy with something official. She knew eventually he was supposed to be traveling with the Minister and many other officials to oversee preparations for the World Cup. He was home for the moment though, and so far Astoria had learned that he took parenting very seriously.

 

 

            “I’m about to be in fourth year, I’m practically an adult already.” Lilyana whined. Of the two girls, Lilyana was definitely the most spoiled. Astoria remembered how upset Anya was when Lilyana got to go to Beauxbatons in her second year instead of her fourth.

 

 

            “No you’re not!” Astoria knew almost nothing about Anya’s brothers. They all went to Durmstrang, and this was the first time she was seeing them. If she hadn’t been told Stefan was younger than Anya, she wouldn’t have believed it. He was tall, broad-shouldered, and already looked almost as old as Andrei, the boy between Marko and Anya.

 

 

            “Papa.” It seemed everyone except Anya and Marko was trying to get their father’s attention. While Stefan and Lilyana bickered, Andrei had clearly decided to steal his chance.

 

 

            “Papa, Ludmila doesn’t want to wait to get married. We already know we’re going to get married. Can’t we just get it over with?” As the girls had wandered around exploring, Anya had told them all about Ludmila. Apparently she was pushy and mean, and Anya didn’t like her at all. Andrei, however, was over the moon about his fiancée and had been trying to move things up since he’d graduated, to no avail.

 

 

            “I don’t ever want to get married.” Anya’s youngest brother, Grigor, had just barely turned twelve two months ago. As everyone had waited for dinner, Grigor had told all of his exciting stories from his first year at Durmstrang. Astoria could just remember how excited she was coming out of her first year of school. It felt like such a long time ago, but at the same time it felt like the day before.

 

 

            Eventually the meal had come to an end. Marko and Nadia had barely spoken a word to anyone else, Andrei had not succeeded in moving up his wedding, Lilyana was not able to bring her friends to Bulgaria, and Grigor was not released from his marriage obligations. Overall, it had been the liveliest dinner Astoria had ever been to. When the girls finally went to bed, Astoria eagerly anticipated the next day.

 

 

            Over the next two days, the girls became very intimately acquainted with Wizard Run. It had appeared small from Astoria’s window, but she found out it was actually quite large. It seemed to twist and turn into itself, as if it had been built as a maze. There were more specialty shops there than Astoria had ever seen, and Anya took care to caution the girls that many of the things available for purchase were illegal in other countries. When they went to bed at the end of the second day, Anya promised the girls a surprise. Astoria fell asleep wondering if it was possible that they hadn’t finished exploring Wizard Run.

 

 

            The next day the girls got up fairly early, getting dressed and making their way out with Toma before any of Anya’s siblings were awake. To their surprise, they were accompanied as well by Anya’s father. They were led to the room in which they’d arrived, and one by one they were told to floo to the Anevo Fortress.

 

 

            At first when Astoria arrived, all she saw was darkness. However, when Toma arrived after her he reached around and pushed open a door. Immediately Astoria, Chloe, and Daphne burst out of the room. Toma apologized, stating that someone must have forgotten that they were visiting, however at that point nobody was listening. The girls were currently on the ground floor of a massive stadium. Astoria barely even noticed as one by one Anya, Nicole, and Anya’s father joined them. She did notice, however, when they started to make their way onto the pitch.

 

 

            “Welcome to the home of the Bulgarian Nation Team!” It was the most excited Astoria had ever seen Anya’s father. However, his excitement doubled when across the pitch ten scarlet figures emerged, brooms in hand.

 

 

            “Let’s go.” He said. The girls immediately made their way after him, as he led them to their seats. It was a long climb to the box, but as soon as Astoria saw the view she realized it was worth it. Her father hadn’t purchased tickets to the ’94 World Cup in time, something which turned out to be a blessing. Understandably, the ’98 World Cup had been postponed. Finally, two years later, it was happening. Astoria was thrilled. She’d seen school Quidditch, she’d even seen the Italian team play when she went out with Maggiore, however this was the closest she’d gotten to a team with a good chance of winning. One look at them and she understood why. They looked flawless. All they were doing was running drills, but they were the most cohesive unit of players she’d ever seen.

 

 

            When the team had finally finished practicing and touched down to huddle, Astoria figured they were done. Nobody stood to leave though, so she occupied herself by speaking with Chloe. She was pleasantly surprised when, after leaving their changing room, the players flew up to the box. As she conversed with the players, Astoria learned more about team Bulgaria than she’d needed to know. However, she was generally having a nice time getting to know them. The two youngest players were of course the famous Viktor Krum and Bulgaria’s new Keeper Naum Karev. Although she’d had a nice conversation with Naum, she had barely shared two words with Krum. From the second he and Chloe had started speaking, their conversation had taken on a life of its own. Even Nicole, who was doing her best to flirt with every single male player on the team, had made absolutely no headway with Krum. In fact, when the players finally left, the only other people he’d really spoken to were Anya and her father. As soon as the ambassador was out of earshot the girls immediately began peppering Chloe with questions.

 

 

            “What was that?” Nicole started them off, the most eager to know. It wasn’t often her friends did anything too scandalous involving men.

 

 

            “What was what?” Chloe didn’t look like she was playing, she seemed genuinely confused.

 

 

            “You and Krum.” Even Daphne could put aside differences for the sake of good gossip.

 

 

            “What about me and Krum? He was nice. Really serious, but still fun to talk to.”

 

 

            “Well it’s not like any of us would know, you monopolized the conversation.” Nicole quipped. Astoria privately thought Nicole sounded just the slightest bit sore.   

 

 

            “You did talk for a long time,” Astoria teased, but Chloe brushed them all off.

 

 

            “I’m positively starving.” Chloe said. She promptly moved forward and began a conversation with the ambassador, effectively ending the girls’ inquisition.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

                                                   

 

For Astoria’s birthday, Anya had promised the girls that they would be partying in style. That morning, Astoria woke up to all of her friends surprising her by yanking her out of bed. She supposed she deserved it, after all that was how they surprised all of the girls on their school-year birthdays.

 

 

After presents were handed out, Anya revealed their plans for the day. She had wanted to throw a large party with everyone the girls knew from Beauxbatons, but as that wasn’t possible she’d instead planned a party with her Bulgarian friends. The girls spent the morning in Wizard Run, looking around for birthday outfits. Then, they all got ready together. For Astoria, it was like being back at school relaxing with her friends.

 

 

            Everyone insisted on Astoria entering the party last, so she stood outside the door with Toma as everyone else went in. When he’d finally decided she’d waited long enough, he let her into the room. Astoria was shocked. She’d expected a small gathering of a few people, but the room was absolutely full.

 

 

            “Happy Birthday Astoria” the room chorused. She beamed as her friends raced forward to hug her.

 

 

            “Come meet people!” Anya grabbed Astoria’s hand and immediately dragged her around. She stopped in front of a tall man who smiled a bit stiffly.

 

 

            “This is Iordan, my fiancée. Iordan this is Astoria, the last of my best friends.” Astoria held in a laugh as he extended a hand for her to shake. He seemed a lot more formal than Anya, and already looked slightly uncomfortable in the party setting. But when he put his arms around Anya and leaned down to kiss her head, Astoria decided she liked him for her friend.

 

 

            As Astoria mingled, she found herself wondering whether Draco had gotten settled into the orphanage yet. Of course, there were plenty of exciting people to meet and things to see that quickly distracted her from the thought. About an hour in the younger members of the Quidditch team arrived. They all came over to wish Astoria a happy birthday, before going their separate ways. Astoria stayed by Chloe as once again she and Krum entered into a deep conversation. Astoria was surprised by how charming he actually was. She’d gotten the impression from Nicole that most professional Quidditch players weren’t terribly bright, but he seemed fairly intelligent. In fact, Quidditch only came up in the conversation when the occasional guest came to ask him for an autograph.

 

 

Eventually Astoria felt like she was intruding rather than contributing to their conversation, so she went in search of Anya once more. On her way, she saw that Nicole had evidently chosen Naum Karev as her next beau, as the two of them were getting comfortable in a private corner. Meanwhile, Daphne was speaking to a man who Anya had identified as the son of the editor of Witch Weekly Bulgaria. No doubt he was telling her what a fantastic model she’d make. Astoria’s attention was drawn as someone came up and asked her for a dance.

 

 

**~~~~Delicate~~~~**

 

 

            The girls’ remaining time in Bulgaria was spent accompanying Anya to all sorts of events she participated in for her father. Everything from ribbon cuttings to meetings to dinner with the families of young girls who might be a suitable match for Grigor seemed to require their presence. When it finally came time to leave, Astoria found that she would miss Bulgaria very much. However, she thought Chloe might miss it most of all, as she and Krum said goodbye the night before the girls’ departure.

 

 

The second Astoria got settled back in to her home, she began to search for any missed mail. There was nothing to find though, so she resigned herself to playing the waiting game.  


	10. Chapter Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is really long, I'm sorry.

August 5th

 

 

_Nobody told me how much children vomit. But they do vomit. A lot. They’ve put me in here with the babies, since it doesn’t matter how well I speak French with them. They do have hope that I’ll learn though. I’ve told them I have a good friend to learn from._

_I had never heard of the orphanage I’m at. And I wouldn’t have imagined being here even if I had. It’s in a muggle town, which will be an adjustment I guess. Not quite used to them, but they do donate a lot of food to the orphanage, even though they don’t know the true nature of the kids. Still can’t help not liking them._

_The baby boys don’t seem to like me, especially this one round little tosser that insists on throwing his rattle at my head. He hasn’t missed yet, not even once. I suspect he’ll be a decent chaser when he gets older. The girls I like better, even though they tend to cry more. Is that just a fact of life then, girls are more prone to wailing? Not that you wail._

_How are you? It’s been a whole month, sorry, I know I said I’d write when I got settled, but a lot of kids were orphaned during the war apparently. I feel extremely guilty, I must admit. How was Bulgaria? Did you meet anyone worth knowing? I knew Krum back in my school days, and I was friends with a couple others before we were sent off to different schools. Shit. Someone’s crying, and I bet it’s that wanker of a boy. It’s 3 in the bloody morning, but he never shuts up, always waking the others up and…shit. There go the others. Write back soon._

_Draco Malfoy._

August 11th

 

 

_Here’s hoping you don’t swear at the babies. Honestly, only you could be threatened by a tiny baby boy. Remember Angelus and Angeline and Natalie? Their mother occasionally writes, apparently you charmed the socks off that three-year old. Although, she still calls you dragon, so there. If you want them to sleep through the night, you should try singing to them before they go to sleep. Although, come to think of it I’ve never heard you sing. Maybe you should have someone else do it._

_Bulgaria was nice, if not a bit cold. Krum seems to have taken a fancy to Chloe, you should see them, it’s quite ridiculous. He’s “vacationing in England” to “visit old friends” but they spend all of their time together. If it wasn’t, well, Chloe, I’d feel bad for him. Wait, no. Sorry, Chloe is my friend, very rambunctious. She’s sort of a handful, forgot you hadn’t met her. You should some time, she lives in Paris, maybe she knows where you are. Then again, maybe I shouldn’t do that to you, you might not be the same ever again._

_Honestly, if he’s such a ‘tosser’ you shouldn’t complain, you’d get along just fine. Only joking of course, although, now that I think about it, I can imagine that you were a right prat as a child. Hmm, maybe I’ll pay your mother and father a visit, although I get the feeling your father isn’t terribly fond of me._

_I start healer training on the 23 rd, so if you can, write back before then. Or not. Not that I’m trying to make you write back. You don’t have to or anything. And good luck with the kids, I’m sure you’ve got half the female staff at the orphanage swooning by now. _

_Astoria Greengrass_

August 20th

 

 

            _I actually have a good excuse for the delay, and it’s something the muggles call the terrible two’s. I thought, when I was being told to move up, that I was being promoted. I was actually being, if anything, demoted. These kids are all bonkers, absolutely mad. They have a secret reserve of energy, so that just when you think they’re tired, they surprise you by being, well, wide awake. They throw tantrums when they don’t get their way, and they haven’t even heard of the concept of sharing. I currently have no less than three of them clinging to my legs as I write this, and I am seriously considering coming home._

_Chloe was lovely, although I hadn’t imagined you’d actually send her a letter. Kind of makes me wonder if I should alert my parents to your arrival. Of course, by now my mum probably has you sit in to tea every day to talk. I’d apologize but I know she can’t help herself. I couldn’t if I were her._

_Chloe wrote me a letter with a long string of words in French I pretended to understand. Apparently it wasn’t good because nobody here will translate for me, so I daren’t ask the kids what it means. Honestly, my French has gotten a lot better thanks to these bratty children, and your Chloe has promised to help me. I think it’s Krum you have to watch out for, he seems to have charmed your poor friend right off her broom. Don’t get it really, he’s not very attractive is he? I rather think I’m better looking, even if I do say so myself. The children all seem to think I’m good looking at any rate._

 

 

            _Speaking of which, some of them already show signs of magic. It’s quite neat actually. One made his toy broom go shooting out the window and managed to hover there without getting hurt, until he fell. I suppose I deserved the scolding I got for that, but I did catch him, so being put back on the night shift was kind of unfair. That singing thing worked, and I have a lovely voice thank you._

_How is England, does it miss me? I kind of miss my mother, but you’re not allowed to tell her._

_Draco Malfoy_

August 25th

 

            _I now have no eyebrows, it’ supposedly an occupational hazard. Please tell me why I decided I wanted to do this? Apparently being good at potions is only a small part of being a good healer. I should have known, it seemed much too easy. This is nothing like school, you’re expected to know all the rules before you ever set foot in St. Mungo’s, and expected to think on your feet. I kind of like the challenge of it all, but at the same time it’s rather frustrating. It’s very rewarding though, I can now cure most small injuries and minor illnesses, and it’s only been two days._

_Oh, London, Britain in its entirety really, misses you terribly. The flowers are all dying, children don’t play anymore, it’s really miserable. The saddest thing of all is that I’m sure, for just one second, that comment inflated your ego tremendously before you realized I was only joking. At any rate, your mother is wonderful. Yes she does have me for tea quite often, she really is darling. And thanks, for the compliment, it was surprisingly sweet._

_Chloe realized you didn’t know what she was saying, it was the point. It wasn’t important anyways, she just thinks very highly of you. Surprising really, since when she met Maggiore Montgomery I had to hear for hours on end about how he was the most arrogant peacock she’d ever met. Funny how she finds you any different. Sorry. I just re-read that and it did come across quite rude. And, I must say, you are certainly a lot more dashing than Krum. As I’m sure you’ve realized, Chloe always was the strange one, and Krum can be very charming when he wants to be._

_I’m not swayed on your voice, I simply cannot believe that to be true. Perhaps the children fear that their only options are either to sleep or to continue listening. The terrible two’s are not that bad, be patient. And children can find beauty in anything, that’s what makes them beautiful themselves._

_Astoria Greengrass_

August 29th

_You really are quite nice, aren’t you? I don’t think I’ve ever met a pureblood who’ll apologize for an insult, not sincerely. Although, I wonder what you meant about the surprisingly sweet bit, I’m always sweet. Or, rather, I’m surprised you’re surprised I was sweet to you. Have you been talking to my father? You sounded a lot like him with that sneaky bit, as if you don’t think I’m attractive._

_Actually, have you been talking to my father? And mother? I take back what I said, I miss them loads here. And you can tell my mother I take back what I said to her as well, about being too old for her to send sweets. I could use them, they’d make it easier. I’m still with the terrible twos, and now Mr. Magic has decided it’s his job to teach the others how to fly their brooms out of windows. I’m not allowed to make the glass shatterproof in case there’s a fire and we have to escape, so now I’ve hidden all the toy brooms. We’ll see how long that one lasts. Don’t see why I couldn’t just put out the fire with my wand, or slide-along with the kids._

_Chloe is a surprisingly great confidante. She’s quite witty, and sociable. I can see how you’d be good friends. What’s this about Krum being charming? I always thought he had witches after him because of his fame. How is he charming?_

_Healing is hard, but don’t pretend you didn’t know that. Of course it’s hard, but that’s what you’ll love about it. We need a healer down at the orphanage. It takes longer for our barely qualified nursemaid here to look up the cure for any illness than it takes to brew the potion or to say the spell. At the rate these kids hurt themselves it’s a wonder they haven’t all bled to death._

_It’s alright, my ego is inflated perfectly, thank you._

_Draco Malfoy._

_Oh, and can I have a picture of you? Some of the older ones are supposed to draw a picture of who they admire the most, and some of the girls don’t quite have the right idea. Who was Madame Curie? Muggleborns._

 

 

 

 

September 5th

 

 

            _I hope that picture is good enough, it was taken at school, but I haven’t gotten that much older. Although, why any of those children would admire me is beyond my imagination. Madame Curie invented a non-magical way to cure some disease. Honestly it must be quite terrible to be a muggle._

_Healing. The most noble profession one can aim to never do. There are more ways to cure colds and flues than I, you, or anyone else could ever need, and yet some people manage to be allergic to all of them. Now we’re learning how to substitute one potions ingredient for another in the hopes of avoiding allergies. It would be exciting if we were allowed to try it out, but this isn’t school, and apparently there’s no room for mistakes. We make suggestions, and then watch someone else get it right the first time._

_I actually thought I’d mentioned that, of course I told your parents you miss them. Your mum has me over quite a lot actually, and she was very happy to find out about the sweets. Reminds her of your Hogwarts days I suppose._

_I’m glad you and Chloe get on, although I’m surprised that she’s still writing you. Being a healer is much more stressful than you’d expect. They have us living here now, it’s like Beauxbatons all over again. Except, I don’t think people here would approve of my suggestions to run around at the nonexistent beach._

_There’s this one professor who’s barely three years older than me, and he lords it over all of our heads how he’s ever so much more qualified than us because he’s already good enough to teach us. He’s such a bloody prat, but apparently I’m supposed to swoon over him like everyone else in this program. He’s much more frustrating than anything else I’ve been through so far._

_How are things at the orphanage? Still with the terrible twos?_

_Astoria Greengrass_

September 8th

_If this was a few years ago I’d be at Hogwarts right now. Most of the older kids go to Beauxbatons, but a couple end up at Hogwarts. Because nobody else here went there, they asked me to help get them ready, and to take them there. It’s a wonder the kids didn’t get scalped showing up with me. Didn’t seem to bother the lot though, one of the girls was crying and I nearly had to get on the train with her before she’d let me go. I’d never thought of it before, but it must be terrible not having parents. I tried to do all the goodbye things my mum used to do, but I’m sure I missed a lesson or a scolding of some sort. Watch, the lot of them will come back as trollops and troublemakers and it’ll be on my conscious._

_Now that summer is over some of the volunteers have gone back to their regular lives, leaving us entirely short-staffed. This means in addition to supervising the younger kids, I also get to monitor eating time. Some of these kids are little terrors; my mother would have never allowed it. I really miss my mother, especially since they force me to share everything in the care packages. She just says it’s good for me to learn to share, as if I don’t know how. However, we have a new Healer, an actual Healer. He’s a permanent staff member. His name is Jasper. He’s really short, and the kids are terrified of him. They all behave now though, so it serves the lot of them right._

_I miss English, as ridiculous as that sounds. I feel like everyone is secretly laughing at me for my accent. Some of the kids who have to go to Hogwarts in a year or two have started coming to me to practice, and it’s the only time I hear any English ever. They want me to start teaching all of the older kids English, and I might do it just to hear some English again._

_Tell me more about this new professor, he sounds like a friendly sort. Only joking, but really how bad can he be? It can’t be much worse than a particularly stern teacher, except perhaps more smug? Then again, I can’t imagine that any of the Beauxbatons teachers could have been more incompetent that our second year teacher, Gilderoy Lockhart. He went and muddled his brains doing something or other involving Potter._

_Draco Malfoy_

September 21st

_I am so sorry, I know I haven’t written in forever. I’m starting to hate being a Healer. Why does it seem like everyone and their brother are complete morons? They have us taking on the not terribly ill patients, matched with someone who knows what they’re doing. I’m matched with Healer Robbins who is very nice but very nervous. I think I make him uncomfortable, but I’ve no idea why or how._

_Lockhart? I always imagined him as this grand hero, although I have heard that he has a permanent residence here. Something involving some kind of powerful memory charm. My mum used to fancy him, although she’d never admit it. She bought me all of his books when I was nine, and after what happened at Hogwarts she made me write him a get well letter. I suppose she just wanted me to have a hero, although I also think it helped that he was a right charmer. I always thought he’d be rather pompous and arrogant in real life, most men like him are._

_How are the children at the orphanage? Healer Robbins isn’t one for healing children, so I have yet to work with one. Some people here think I should become a full on mediwitch, but I don’t think I’d like the hours. Being a Healer is much less intense, and you don’t deal with any of the cases that are too extreme, unless it’s an emergency. And you have to tell me whether or not you decided to teach the English classes. Either way I think it’s a great idea. Before you know it, you’ll be back in England and won’t know how to charm us all anymore._

_You should tell me more about Jasper, he seems interesting. Your mother misses you terribly. I think she’s actually more worried about you now than she was when you were off at Hogwarts, less supervision? I told her that you’re probably the talk of the town wherever you are. Tthe children must be awfully fond of you. Being perfectly honest, I’m beginning to miss you as well. It’s lovely writing you._

_Astoria Greengrass_

October 30th

_I am so sorry. It seems fate did not want me to write back, as nothing has been going my way. One of the smaller girls got terribly ill, and apparently I’m her favorite. She wouldn’t let go of me except in her sleep, and if she woke up and found out I wasn’t there, well, essentially I was forbidden to leave the room. Any time I had was spent eating, bathing, and trying to work around her schedule. We thought she was going to pass on, but she’s fine. Then, of course, a worker’s two year mark passed, and he decided he really ought to get home. Turns out he left a family in the States to work at the orphanage, no note or anything. Claims he was trying to ‘find himself.’ I was asked to cover his shifts since apparently the two weeks I spent with Brigitte were a vacation. Then, when I got off that shift I caught some sort of disease, which is the state I’m writing you in currently._

_Jasper has gone from terrifying the children to their favorite adult, at least for the younger ones. It’s ridiculous how much some of them adore him, and how much he seems to like them back. I must admit, he’s a great confidante. He knows more about life than I would ever have expected, and he knows more English than anyone else here. I believe you would like him if you met him, although he’s not the likeable sort when you first meet him. He’d have my head for writing right now, as he’s the one taking care of me while I lay here dying._

_I’m not sure I like the sound of this Robbins fellow. If he’s so nervous isn’t he putting your life in danger? Besides, what kind of example could he be setting for you? I’m sure that there are way more qualified female staffers that could hold their own and give you insight into being a female Healer at Mungo’s. That is, if that’s where you end up working. I did, by the way, decide to teach the English, although my string of horrid incidents has made it impossible for me to start._

_I miss you too._

_Draco Malfoy_

November 14th

_I’m sorry I haven’t written in so long. It seems fate agreed with your assessment of Healer Robbins. They’ve transferred me to a new Healer, the one I wrote you about before, Healer Jenkins. He’s even more of a prat to work under, I think he cares more about getting me to dine with him than my education, but I’ve dealt with silly boys like him before._

_I fear I may have offended his ego the other night when I told him he ought to stop wasting his time. I may have hinted that I was already betrothed, although I did not come out and say it. Still, if I ever show up at Mungo’s with male accompaniment I am sure he will leave me alone. Meanwhile, Healing has become the bane of my existence. We’ve reached the part of the curriculum that we have come to call the “it gets better” phase. Every Healer and Mediwizard takes one look at us walking down the hallway, smiles, and tells us that “it gets better.”_

_How have you been? I hope that you have gotten over your illness and that when you write again you will tell me of teaching English to the children. Come to think of it, you must be beginning preparations for the holiday. Are the children that are in school coming to the orphanage, or shall they stay in school? Do they get a choice?_

_Jasper sounds very pleasant; it must be nice to have such a good confidant. I am beginning to tire of the hospital’s lodgings. Come December we will have the month to ourselves, and I am more than happy to be able to go home again. As is, my lunch breaks are monopolized by lunch dates with friends, or by me trying to get in some work._

_Apollo, my brother, has been acting strange lately. Mother thinks he’s going to propose to someone. Is it bad that I hope that is not the case? At least, not without us meeting her. I adore my brother, but his taste in women can be quite awful._

_Do you or the orphanage have any Christmas traditions?_

_You didn’t have to say you miss me, but I do miss you._

_Astoria_

November 23rd

 

 

            _Teaching English is interesting. By interesting I mean impossible. I really do think it’s a terrible language, and if you weren’t born knowing it you’d have to be a genius to pick it up. A girl who recently joined us, Eloise, trained to be a professor. She helped me set up a curriculum the second I got off my deathbed, and it’s still the most difficult thing I’ve ever done. And, this is just the kids who’re too young for school. They’re supposed to suck it all up like a sponge, but so far most of them just give me empty looks. Eloise says I’m speaking too fast._

_Christmas is a long way away, but it’s all the kids want to talk about. I suppose you’re aware that French kids expect candies and presents in their shoes for Christmas? Pere Noel sounds like an absolute nutter. They don’t even use decorated shoes like we have Christmas stockings. They all just use regular shoes._

_The orphanage staff pools some of their wages and personal money to buy the kids gifts. I told my mother this when she asked, and she’s asked me for a list of the kids names. There’s no way for me to say no, but I’m afraid she’s going to get way too much. What happens when I leave and the kids go back to whatever it is they usually get? Still, I’ll send her the list and try to caution her against overspending._

_As for your brother, well, he either is or isn’t. I used to think only a girl could make a man go crazy, and life promptly taught me otherwise. I don’t know what there is left to get mixed up in, but perhaps he’s mixed up in something else. For all you know, a wife could be the last thing on his mind. I never did get to meet your brother, but from what I’ve heard he seems like the agreeable sort. Not the type of bloke to run off and get married without warning._

_The kids don’t have to come here if they don’t want to, and I’ve heard most of them chose to stay, but one of the girls at Hogwarts is having a tough time of it and writes here weekly. Evidently someone’s taken to teasing her about not having parents. I must admit, that’s the sort of thing I used to think was funny. Do you ever look back at yourself and wonder how you could have possibly been so immature?_

_Draco_

December 1st

_I am currently writing from my own bed in my own home. Well, my father’s home. I don’t get why Apollo gets to go live out in the middle of nowhere.  Eventually this is going to be his house. Meanwhile I’m stuck living here, but according to mother it’s “for the best.”_

_If you meant that last bit about Apollo to be consoling, I’ll have you know I almost went into shock. We still don’t know what’s going on, and now mum’s written off a marriage as well. She’s been asking everyone we know to keep an eye on him, and we know he’s been leaving the country recently. Nobody knows where he’s going, but apparently wherever he’s leaving to they have the funds to send him there and back. Lord knows Apollo is broke now that dad cut him off._

_Oh, I forgot you wouldn’t know about that. Apollo did something to annoy my father, and now my father has told him to get his own damn Gringott’s account. I don’t think he meant it, but Apollo is too proud to just apologize for whatever he did and there is no way my father will allow him a way out without an apology. Of course, my mum is throwing a fit because nobody will ever marry him if they know. Now she’s asking me which of my friends in France and Spain are suitable wives. She thinks maybe Apollo is just bored in England and needs to get out. I think she’s being ridiculous, but I will not say anything._

_On a happier note, you were in the paper! Imagine my surprise when I opened the Daily Prophet and there you were on page four grinning with a bunch of little children pulling on you. I feel rather bad actually, that little boy seemed to be pulling awfully hard on your hair! Master Gentile seemed to have a lot of nice things to say about your contributions as well, according to him your contribution has been “above and beyond.” I can’t believe you got a whole article in the paper and I still have no idea where you are. You were right too, France won’t release information about the location of an orphanage unless I’m planning to adopt or volunteer, and there’s no saying you’re “thinking about it” either._

_I constantly think about my immaturity. I’m sorry to say that it does not surprise me that you were the kind of child that thought that kind of thing was funny, considering you’re the kind of child that got sweets from his mum all the time. Oh well, ~~we’ll~~ I’ll have to raise ~~our~~ my children better than that I suppose. I’m still wondering if I can squeeze a Christmas gift from Pere Noel out of my parents myself. He always gave better presents I’m afraid to admit. Once I turned eleven it’s like my parents decided I needed to grow up and started giving practical gifts._

_We were all immature as children; that’s why we’re no longer considered children._

_Astoria_

December 11th

 

 

            _My mother told me you and Chloe said something to her, and I’m glad you did. There are in total thirty-two children here, including the seventeen that are in school. When Chloe asked I told her that the orphanage tries to spend about a galleon on each child’s gift, although if they don’t raise that much the older kids get less expensive things. My mother covered it. Actually, she more than covered it. She sent one hundred galleons and instructions. We are to spend two galleons per child per gift, give all of the school age children a galleon to spend on whatever they like, and then use the rest to decorate. When I gave it all to Director Gentile, along with my mum’s letter, he actually cried. Apparently she’s trying to make it a permanent fund._

_I’m surprised I was in the paper. Director Gentile never told me I was above and beyond anything, but I’m glad to hear it. I’m also glad to hear you’re happy at home. Well, not entirely happy I suppose. I miss home. It’s not a very manly thing to say I’m afraid, but I do. It’s been almost six months already. Sometimes I feel like it’s been years, sometimes I feel like I just got here._

_You should leave your brother be. I’m sure whatever has come to pass with him he’s not daft enough to get involved with something terrible. I struggle to imagine you as less than perfect at any point in your life, so forgive me if I doubt that you were ever as immature as I was. I’ve left this a bit late, hopefully you get this in enough time for me to write back before Christmas._

_Of everything I miss I think I miss you the most, don’t tell my mother._

_Draco_

December 20th

 

 

            _Now that I’m home, I realize how boring home is. Daphne has certainly become a popular little socialite. I feel terrible, but I absolutely cannot take another story about her going here or there with this person or that person. I’m beginning to think I dodged a bullet by not going to school with her.  Chloe, as I’m sure she’s told you, is currently living in France again and trying to coax Viktor down to meet her parents. I actually haven’t heard much from Nicole recently at all, which is surprising, and Anya’s trying to move out and considering leaving Bulgaria. All-in-all, there’s not much time for me in anyone’s life._

_Therefore, I have been scouring the papers for your name. There was another article about you, and the picture is of you with a short man that I can only assume is Jasper, and a woman that might be Eloise? However, it also has a picture of your mother because of her gift! It even says that the orphanage director has never received such a large gift for the children from someone who is already part of the volunteer effort. A lot of people seem really moved by what you’re doing there. Someone is even trying to organize a sort of charity effort like the one your mother had started, so that it doesn’t all have to come out of her pocket. Supposedly Percy Weasley is getting involved with it._

_I have given up on Apollo. If he were doing something dangerous he’d have muddled it by now, I know my brother. Maybe he’s secretly gotten a job. I wish someone would tell me what it is he and my father fought about. I doubt you miss me more than your mother, but I miss you too. Probably more than I should to be perfectly honest._

_I’ve enclosed your gift. It’s for Christmas, so don’t you dare open it before. I hope you like it. There’re a lot of pieces to it. I wanted you to see what I’ve been working on here, but I’ve also just kind of been collecting things that made me think of you. I’ve also sent your mum’s gift and a letter from her and your father. She says if you open them before Christmas morning she’ll know and there’ll be a price to pay. You should send me pictures of the orphanage decorated. I’d love to see it. Nobody decorates our house any more._

_Astoria_

December 24th

 

 

_Your letter got here last night. I’m not even sure this one will reach you before Christmas is over, but here’s hoping. I’m glad you got me a gift because it means I can get you a gift and you can’t protest in any way. Assuming it does get there after Christmas, you should pretend to open it with Christmas joy anyways. I’ve also sent gifts for my parents with you, since you seem to see them more frequently than I write them. Not that I mind in any way. My mother really likes you. ~~I really like you too.~~ I’m rather fond of you as well. _

_I don’t know that my mother will voluntarily work with a Weasley. Some bygones are harder to let be than others. I am glad though that she’s getting support from people. I think she’s just as bored as you are sitting at home all day. Sorry about that, by the way. If I were in England, you’d be my absolute first priority. ~~I hate to think it but~~ I’m sure there are many men there who are more than happy to keep you company. _

_When do you go back to Mungo’s?_

_Merry Christmas,_

_Draco_

December 31st

 

 

_I cannot believe you got me so much jewelry! You know, typically someone gives another person A necklace or A bracelet or A pair of earrings, not an entire matching set! What’s this about them changing to match what I’m wearing? I’ve never even heard of a charm that can do this. It is the most beautiful and impractical gift I’ve ever received and I absolutely love it. Really. I hope you like what I got you. _

_I’m sorry to bring up Apollo again, but you’re the only person I can speak to about this. You can’t judge me for worrying because you’re too far away. He came for Christmas and apologized for whatever he did, gave us all gifts, and refuses to tell us what he’s been up to. He seems really satisfied with himself though, so I still have my money on a job._

_The pictures you sent are adorable! I have never seen you with facial hair, not even in any of the pictures your mother has shown me. Forgive me for saying this but it’s rather funny to see your hair so long, you look more like your father than I realized. Perhaps that’s the reason for the goatee-like hair you have going on? Also, the orphanage looks absolutely beautiful with the decorations you all put up. Those children all looked so happy, especially the baby trying to eat the floating bauble. I didn’t expect you to send the pictures with your gift, and it was almost better. It goes without saying that I haven’t exactly seen you in a while. How is Jasper? You haven’t talked about him lately, or about Eloise and teaching English._

_I go back to Healer training tomorrow. Please forgive me if I don’t write back in a timely fashion, ~~I’m always thinking about you~~. I really do miss you._

_Astoria_

January 5th

 

_Somehow you’ve made me feel bad about getting you jewelry. You brewed potions for me? The little notes you put on the bottles were possibly the nicest thing anyone’s done for me. This is the first gift I’m not being made to share. Jasper says to tell you that “Veritaserum: Because we’re not too old to remember how often children lie” is his absolute favorite, but mine is “Pepperup Potion: For when you miss home a little too much.” I also like the watch, especially since mine was recently “borrowed” for an “experiment” and never returned. You never told me you bake either, and now I’ve hidden those cookies away. I don’t know where you got all these Slytherin themed things, but they made me laugh. Jasper is rather flattered that you asked about him. He says to tell you that he’s fine, and that you’re funny. Apparently when I told him you were perfect he didn’t believe me._

_I’m glad your Christmas was fun. Mine was actually fantastic. The kids loved the little things we stuck in their shoes, and their larger gifts. We actually had to write some of the older ones to tell them to spend the Galleons on themselves, which just goes to prove that every single one of these orphans is a better person than I was at their age. Oh well, at least I had my looks._

_I honestly don’t mind you writing about your brother. I’m glad you trust me enough to talk to me about him. I hope that everything’s going well at Mungo’s, and I’m glad you liked the brats’ pictures. My mum said you’d want some, so I was planning on sending them even before I got your letter._

_Draco_

February 7th

 

 

_Please don’t be angry, but your letter was confiscated by Catherine. She’s one of my fellow trainees, and she wanted to know who I was “always” writing to. Then, she forgot she had it. Good news, she likes you. I didn’t even get it from her until the 20 th, and then one of Healer Jenkins’ patients suddenly got extremely ill. Apparently, we’ve reached a stage where we should be able to handle anything. I can now say that I’ve helped save a life. Depending on your reaction, maybe the life I’ve saved will be atonement for me killing Catherine. _

_I’m glad your Christmas was nice. I’m also glad you liked the potions and the Slytherin gear and the cookies and the watch. Especially the potions. It was fun thinking of things to write. During training they told us how most hospital cases could be prevented if someone had a basic set of household potions brewed at all times, and I figured you didn’t have one, and I don’t want you to go to the hospital. Catherine says she’s sorry too, and please don’t be angry so I don’t kill her. Between you and me, you can feel free to react however you’d like._

_It’s funny. Chloe and Krum had some sort of falling out, so he’s back in Bulgaria and she’s in France not speaking to anyone. I still haven’t heard from Nicole, although last I heard she was spending time in London. Apollo comes by more often now, but it’s not like I can talk to him while I’m here. Anya writes, but she might move in with her fiancée, so now she wants to stay in Bulgaria. Catherine is about to die a slow and painful death. You’re sort of the most reliable person in my life outside of my parents. I really appreciate that._

_Astoria_

February 18th

 

 

_I’m not angry at Catherine. Well, no. That’s not entirely true. I don’t want you to be angry at Catherine. I’m sure what you went through when you thought I wasn’t writing was almost as bad as she sheer agony I felt as I waited daily by the post for your letter for over a month. But in all honesty, I’m sure she didn’t mean to, and she’ll probably never do it again._

_Did you know it’s illegal to use Veritaserum on other adults without ministry permission in England? Did you know it is not illegal in France? We had a staff game of something called “Truth or Dare” that Eloise used to play. When someone picked truth they had to have a swig of your Veritaserum.  Needless to say, I now know too much about the staff here and you are the most popular person to have never set foot in this building. Well, excluding my mother. Gentile has her picture up on the wall._

_I had wondered why Chloe had stopped writing me. Ah well, I doubt it will last. I’m not exactly an expert on people’s relationships with each other, but Chloe really cared about him. From hearing her describe him, there was clearly a lot more to him than I’d realized. Apparently he doesn’t want to meet her parents? I can’t imagine why. Things must be very different in Bulgaria. If it were any other bloke I’d say he wasn’t committed._

_Did you really save a life? Knowing you, the “help” you got was probably next to nothing at all. You always manage to make me stand in awe of you._

_Draco_

 

 

March 1st

 

 

_You are absolutely the first and only person I am telling this to. I know you write to Chloe, I don’t know if she’s started speaking to you again yet, but please don’t say anything. I found out what Apollo’s gotten mixed up in, and it is a girl. And trouble. No, she’s not a muggbleborn or even a half-blood but. Oh. You really can’t tell anyone._

_My brother has fallen in love with my friend Nicole. I know for a fact that Chloe has written you about Nicole. If, by some miracle she hasn’t, I’ll describe Nicole. Nicole spends her vacations prowling up and down the coast of America and breaking boys’ hearts. Seriously, while Chloe was establishing a connection with Krum, she was establishing a connection with the rest of the team. Her father is Carlos Medina, as in the Medina that scored more goals from 68-73 than any other player in the International League. Which means, she spends most of her time talking about how dishy she thinks Quidditch player are. Apollo is not a Quidditch player. The last time I checked, the two of them didn’t even like each other._

_I wish he hadn’t told me. He only told me because she wanted to tell me, and he didn’t want it to come from her. I cannot handle this. Why can’t you be the only person I know? I’m glad you had fun with the Veritaserum. Catherine actually told me after I sent it that it was illegal, at least here. I was worried you’d have to let it sit. Right now I miss you more than I ever have. You’re the only person I know who I could trust with this. I wish I didn’t have to burden you with it. It’s funny to think you stand in awe of me, ever. I’m not exactly an imposing figure._

_Astoria_

March 13th

 

 

_We got another baby a week ago. Her name is Couture. She was just left here with a note. Sometimes I think French people are all nutters. She cries louder than anything I’ve ever experienced before. I’m not even on night duty, but more often than not I end up waking up to her crying anyways. If I was this bad as a baby then my mother is a Saint. The other day one of the newer staff members asked if we could turn her out, and I swear Gentile pondered it before his denial._

_You no longer write me about your actual Healer’s licensing process, which I can only assume means that it has, in fact, gotten better. That’s good. I hope you and Catherine still get on, and that you’ve heard from Chloe. She wrote me to say she’s moving on from Krum for good, but I don’t believe it. She’ll be back with him before I leave this orphanage, I’d put money on that._

_I am unsure how I should feel about Apollo’s situation. However, I am sorry that it’s causing you that much stress. I’m also extremely flattered that you trust me this much. I can’t tell you how much your trust means to me. The more time goes by, the more I miss you. I can’t believe it is already March. I’ll be leaving here at the end of June. I never thought I’d hate to leave, but I think I will. Volunteering here has been magnificent. Still, I’m more than ready to come home ~~to you~~._

_Draco_

March 20th

_I don’t know why I wouldn’t trust you. You’re my best confidante. You should write to your mother more. I don’t mean to get into your business, but she misses you more now that your dad is out and about. I’m sure you know that he’s on the board for something or other in the Ministry again. It wasn’t the most popular decision in Britain, but he’s absolutely ecstatic. Still, I think it leaves your mom feeling a bit left out. Your mother, by the way, is my hero. She’s trying to start a Christmas fund for orphanages in general. She’s starting with the ones in Britain, but she’s set up a special little fund for wherever you’re at. Nobody will tell me, and now you’ve died out of the papers a bit._

_My brother and my friend have apparently decided that they’re going to finally tell my mother. They keep putting it off though, although I can’t imagine what they’re waiting for. She’s not going to get less angry the longer they wait. She’s the only one in the house who still even worries about him._

_Couture is a unique name. Maybe our firstborn daughter will be named Couture. Or boy. I’m not too picky. Only teasing. I do miss you entirely too much though._

_Astoria_

March 31st

 

 

_Our firstborn, huh? It is Malfoy tradition that the firstborn be a boy, and he will most certainly not be named Couture. Even if you wanted to, Malfoy men get Greek or Roman names. I’ve no idea why. I’m glad you and my mother get along so well. You don’t write about my dad too much, but he’s rather fond of you too. I suppose he likes that you keep my mom company when you can. He says your lunch breaks lately have barely been long enough for tea let alone an actual meal. I hope you’re not working too hard._

_Let that be Apollo’s funeral. I’ve spent my entire life avoiding my mother’s wrath because of what it can bring. He must really be in love with your friend if he’s willing to drag this out. Unless, would your mother disapprove?_

_You’re my only confidante other than Jasper, and between the two of you I’d chose you in an instant. Even if I spoke to all of my old friends, you’d still be my absolute best confidante. You never seem to expect anything from me, and if you ask me you’re much too pleased with what you’re getting. For my sanity, please don’t change your mind._

_Draco_

April 9th

 

 

_Well. That’s that. Whatever my brother and Nicole were trying to avoid, it’s over. Her parents were visiting London because Spain’s playing England soon. Apparently Nicole told her sister Michelle when Apollo told me, and Michelle let slip that Nicole’s new beau lives in London. Next thing you know her parents are demanding to meet him. Apollo didn’t feel right telling her parents but not ours, so they took everyone out to dinner and told them the news. Our fathers are friends, and don’t care at all. I think Madame Medina is angry that Nicole isn’t dating a Quidditch player while my mother is angry that Apollo lied and hid this from her and isn’t dating a nice English girl. Now that they’ve refused to break it off, my mom is going to make sure that he goes through the courting process the right way. Of course, this means that my one and only night off, which is coming in a week, is going to be spent at dinner with Nicole’s family where I’ll have to present the image of a perfect sister-in-law to my best friend. It’s bad enough hearing both of them ask me if the other talks about them, to which the answer is yes, all the time._

_I’m sorry if I seem a bit snippy. I think I’m really just nervous. We end our training at the very beginning of May. There’s no ceremony or anything. We just come in one day and put in one last day, then at the end we turn in our lime green robes and collect our Healing certificates. My mother has not stopped bothering me about getting out more, either. She loves that I spend time with your mother, however she thinks the days I don’t spend at your home should be spent with every male in England, apparently. I keep trying to tell her I’m not anti-social, but she’s not having it._

_Sometimes I feel like you are literally the only person that understands me._

_Astoria_

April 17th

 

 

_I don’t envy your situation. I’m sure the next time you write back you’ll be an official, licensed Healer, so I want to be the first to congratulate you. You deserve this Astoria, you’re probably one of the brightest people I’ve ever met. You’re definitely one of the best and one of the most beautiful as well, in case you were wondering._

_Please feel free to tell your mother that you do not, in fact, need to go out with every bloke in England. In fact, I don’t think she should be distracting you from your studies, especially when you’re so close. If you wanted to hold off until much later, say the end of June, that would be entirely your choice. Things at the orphanage are getting hectic. We’re beginning to prepare for having all of the older children come back from school. There’s a lot more to it than I realized, including making sure that everything is clean and cozy from here on out. I think it’s the most work for the cook, who has to go from preparing meals for small children and a group of adults to a group of about seventeen adolescents plus everyone else._

_Your brother can sort out his own problems. I meant it when I said you should focus. You’re so close to being finished, I want you to leave there 100% proud of everything you’ve done from start to end._

_Draco_

May 3rd

_I can’t believe I’m done with this. I’m no longer in school, can you believe that? I suppose the feeling is quite normal to you, but I guess I just replaced Beauxbatons with Healer training. Now, I have neither I suppose. I’m just an adult. The strangest part of it is that we still have to apply to this job. Several of the Healers working here have told me, privately of course, that they would send me a recommendation. Still, we can’t all work here and there’s more to it that finding a rec. We had to take a sort of miniature exam before we could officially receive our certificates. I know I passed, but I don’t know if I did well enough.  I can’t imagine not getting to work at Mungo’s._

_You know, my mum always told me she wished she’d gotten a job, and I couldn’t understand it. I always thought it would be amazing to get to simply live, without worrying about working. But suddenly I’m not looking forward to the next two weeks. Can you believe it? We have to wait two weeks before they tell us if they will hire us or not. Then, we have to wait until August before they’ll take those of us that they hired in and sort out what floor we’ll be working on._

_My mum and my brother and Nicole are all driving me absolutely mad. At this point I wish Nicole and Apollo would just elope already. To add insult to injury, my brother’s gotten his face splashed on some trashy tabloid with Nicole. Now my mother, who’s still convinced they’re going to break it off eventually, is also convinced that no other woman will touch him. I’m one day out of training and I already miss Mungo’s._

_I hope things have settled down for you at the orphanage. I feel like I’ve commandeered more than my fair share of these letters with everything at Mungo’s, but honestly I can’t wait to see you again. Out of curiosity, did you ever get a haircut or shave? If not, the next time I see you you’re going to literally be your father with a goatee. Whoever told you that was a good look for you has clearly never seen you clean shaven. I don’t really mind too much though, as long as it’s you._

_Astoria_

_PS: All those months ago, when those girls needed to do that project, you should have given them a picture of your mother._

May 14th

 

 

_It is May. There are less than two months until I see you. And my mother. And my father. And everyone and everything else that I miss. According to everyone who has been here longer than I have, there will come a point in time where I will see it as leaving the orphanage, instead of focusing on my return home. I, however, am not swayed. Until I have seen you again, I doubt anything else could matter as much to me._

_Before I forget, is there any day in early July that would be particularly convenient for you? Gentile is trying to find me a day to leave France after my full year is finished. Apparently getting into England is extremely difficult without connections, and sadly it must be set up through the orphanage and not me personally. International floo is a pain, and if it wouldn’t take ages too long I think I’d simply fly home. Still, if we get to a date this early, it’s possible we can arrange it._

_Draco_

_PS: All those months ago, I made up that story because I desperately wanted a picture of you and had absolutely no idea how to ask for one. Thanks for telling me who Madame Curie was._

May 20th

 

 

_You, Draco Malfoy, are speaking to the newest healer at St. Mungo’s Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. I got that letter and yours on the 16 th, which means May 16th must be my lucky day! If it’s not too late, can you try to get back July 3rd? I know that’s oddly specific, but you asked. It’s an entirely clear day for me, and I won’t plan anything until I know whether you can or not. _

_Catherine got it too, and we’re both going to petition really hard to be put on the same floor. Also, in case you hadn’t heard, you were absolutely right. Viktor and Chloe are together again, despite the fact that the paper rumored him to be in a romantic fling with Hermione Granger. In fact, when Chloe saw that article I think that’s what prompted her to get him back. She wrote him telling him to get off of his high horse and come meet her parents, and I guess he agreed._

_The closer we get to the end of June, the more anxious I get. Now that everybody is coupled off being at home is more boring than it was even last summer. My mother is not-so-subtly trying to get me to do things with people. I’m afraid the relentless comments are winning. She’s gone so far as to send me out with Daphne even. Daphne and Millicent Bulstrode are apparently bosom buddies now though, and Millicent hates me, so that’s never any fun. I don’t have the heart to tell Millicent that Daphne and Pansy laugh at her when she’s not there._

_I don’t know how you ever got on with Pansy for that matter. I’ve never met a meaner girl in my life, and being married has changed absolutely nothing about her. I’m glad I missed that wedding. Daphne cried about not being a bridesmaid, and the only reason Pansy rejected her is because she thought Daphne might upstage her. It’s why I’m not particularly looking forward to having Daphne in my wedding though, so I’ll give Pansy that one._

_You could have just asked me for a picture Draco. I would have gladly sent one._

_Come home soon,_

_Astoria._

June 2nd

 

 

_Well, they have all returned. The Hogwarts kids were picked up today, and the Beauxbatons kids were already back. I know I constantly say these children are better people than me, but I mean it. Perhaps not the Beauxbatons lot, all they do is complain about being on hols. The five Hogwarts kids, however, told me we needed to have a chat. They proceeded to sit me down and tell me all of the awful things some of their classmates said about me, and considering one of them is Gryffindor I’m sure you can imagine._

_They then proceeded to tell me that they’re sorry their classmates are so daft. They told me they wanted to make sure I understood that they didn’t blame me for what happened to them or their parents. One of them, Henry, told me that everyone else was full of it because it wasn’t as though their parents were actually doing anything to help the orphaned children except feeling sorry for them. Then again, Henry is a fourth year Ravenclaw so really I’d expect that kind of insight._

_I will say once again Congratulations, I am extremely proud of you. I knew you’d be working at Mungo’s though, unless something happened and their entire staff went funny. As for the situation with Apollo, well, this is why I’m perfectly content to have no siblings._

_It looks like the earliest possible day I’ll be able to floo to England is the 4 th. I’m terribly sorry. I really tried, but in early July they’re taking only six people a day to England out of the ministry, and five of the slots were filled by a family leaving on vacation, the last by an old man. I was wondering though, if you would like to meet me at the ministry on the 4th? I’d be traveling at ten. Yours is absolutely the first face I want to see when I get home._

_I ~~love you~~ can’t wait to see you,_

_Draco_

June 18th

 

 

_This is hopefully the last letter I will write to you in quite some time. You had better prepare yourself, I plan to monopolize all of your time when you come home. Between me and your mother, you might never see a day’s rest. Even your father’s getting a bit anxious at the thought of your return._

_This is going to be a brief letter, because there’s nothing else to say. I miss you, and soon I won’t have to ever miss you again. Also, I would love to meet you at the ministry. I’ll be there at ten, sharp._

_Astoria_

June 28th

 

 

_That’s it. Everything’s wrapped up at the orphanage. Considering the only thing I spent money on here was gifts to the people I care about, I had quite a bit left over. I think I’m going to hide it in my bed. If I ever come back here I’ll use it, and if not I’m sure eventually someone will find it. I’ve said all my goodbye’s for the most part, so now it’s just the waiting game._

_Just think, the earliest you’ll get this is the 30 th, and then I’m just three short days away. **I cannot wait to see you, to hold you, and to remember you.** Sorry, Jasper got a hold of the pen there. I would never write that, but it’s true. _

_Draco_


End file.
